


А как прошёл ваш день?

by Topsyatina



Series: Прогулки по Нью-Йорку [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Flirting, Dorks in Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New York City, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topsyatina/pseuds/Topsyatina
Summary: Дерек трудоголик, который понятия не имеет, как ему провести свой выходной так, чтобы не умереть от одиночества. Он прибегает к услугам продавца ощущений - Стайлза. Им предстоит полный веселья и эмоций день в Большом яблоке.





	А как прошёл ваш день?

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка https://ficbook.net/requests/50518 попалась мне именно в тот момент, когда я поддалась осеннему унынию. Разговор (уже не помню с кем) зашёл о НЙ. Я вспомнила, как бродила по Бродвею, Центральному парку и Пятой-авеню, посмотрела фотографии, и так сильно углубилась в эти воспоминания, что накатала фик.

Дерек сидел в своей скучной шикарной квартире, с видом на прекрасный скучный Центральный парк, в наискучнейшем огромном Нью-Йорке. Ему абсолютно нечем было себя занять в выходные, поэтому он старался и не брать их. Но надо было признать очевидное: его трудоголизм смахивает уже на болезнь. Лора погнала его домой и выслала на пост охраны поручение: «Ни при каких обстоятельствах не пускать Дерека Хейла в офис в ближайшие три дня». И первый день Дерек попытался спать, есть и смотреть телевизор. В принципе, у него почти получилось не лезть в рабочий лэптоп каждые полчаса и не проверять свой мобильный. Второй день прошёл в своеобразной уборке. Он разобрал полностью гардеробную комнату, собрав что-то на выброс, а что-то к портному. Составил список необходимого к покупке. Ревизии подлежали также кухонные полки. Он прошерстил всю квартиру. Так закончился день. И вот третий выходной: категорически нечем заняться. Можно было пойти в музей, но Дерек был почти во всех них в школьные годы, когда они всей семьёй приезжали на восточное побережье, и прекрасно помнил каждую экскурсию. В будний день с друзьями не встретишься, коих было чудовищно мало. И фантазии не хватало на что-то оригинальное. Дерек решил прибегнуть к интернету. Сейчас полно сайтов, предлагающих свои услуги в вопросе развлечений. После двадцати минут Хейл подумал, что все эти сайты для идиотов. У него хватало денег на все забавы, которые предлагали «продавцы ощущений», но они казались тривиальными. Ему хотелось чего-то особенного. Когда уже терпение было на исходе, Дерек заметил в рекламном блоке небольшое объявление, которое привлекло его внимание. «Стайлз Стилински, профессиональный консультант по азарту, веселью и задору». Попав на сайт мистера Стилински, Хейл нахмурился. На него смотрел очень молодой улыбчивый парень. Почти фарфоровое лицо с родинками. Фотошоп.  
\- Нью-Йорк очень большой город, - вещал Стайлз из превью-видео, - но даже в нём можно почувствовать себя одиноким. Я ваш продавец ощущений, и я не дам вам заскучать, будьте уверены, - парень подмигнул. – Это проект «А как прошёл ваш день?», - добавил он и ролик закончился.  
Пацан предлагал свои услуги на мероприятия, праздники или в качестве сопровождающего. Дерек кликнул на нужный раздел. В каком-то роде парень был популярен, потому что у него была почти под завязку забитая электронная очередь, но сегодняшний день был по счастливой случайности свободен. Стайлз предлагал несколько программ на выбор. Дерек решил, что возьмёт самую дорогую. Он заполнил форму, внёс банковским переводом двести долларов и принялся ждать. Смс пришла через пятнадцать минут: «Получил твой адрес. Буду через час». Дерек решил, что даже если этот салага его не впечатлит, то это хотя бы новый опыт для Хейла. Раньше такого он не вытворял.  
Парень приехал ровно через час. Дерек открыл дверь. У Стайлза во рту была дудка-пищалка. Язычок чуть не ударил Хейла по носу, когда пацан выдул в неё воздух. Писк был отвратительный.  
\- Привет, - он протянул руку, - приятно познакомиться, Дерек.  
Мужчина нахмурился сильнее, но руку пожал, пригласив гостя в дом. Стайлз осмотрелся, а потом сел за стойку, достав свой смартфон.  
\- Перед тем, как мы начнём, я должен составить договор. Мне необходимо задать тебе уточняющие вопросы.  
\- Хорошо, - Дерек сел напротив, налив себе сока.  
\- Ты видел, что у меня почасовая оплата?  
\- Да, но я забронировал весь день.  
\- Нет, ты подал заявку и внёс депозит. Это не вся сумма за услуги.  
Дерек пожал плечами.  
\- Итак, - Стайлз облизал губы, смотря на экран. – Хочешь забронировать весь день? Получится с данного момента до девяти вечера. Если мы закончим раньше, разницу я тебе верну.  
\- Согласен.  
\- Ты выбрал насыщенный пакет. Риск?  
\- Только умеренный.  
\- Я могу экспериментировать по ходу процесса или придерживаться определённого сценария? Если хочешь, я могу показать тебе несколько набросков.  
\- Мне всё равно, - апатично.  
\- Отлично. Твой бюджет?  
\- Конкретизируй, пожалуйста.  
Стайлз посмотрел на Хейла, как на ребёнка, улыбаясь.  
\- Я должен знать, сколько ты готов сегодня потратить. У меня бывают разные клиенты, к примеру, кто-то рассчитывает лишь на поход на концерт, а кто-то арендует яхту.  
\- Не имеет значения.  
\- Богатенький? – чуть ехидно.  
\- Не жалуюсь.  
\- Что ж, тогда любой экспромт оплачивается лично клиентом в конце дня или утром следующего по предоставлению счёта.  
\- Прекрасно.  
\- Я выслал тебе на почту договор. Поставь электронную подпись и вышли обратно. Это будет означать, что ты ознакомился со всеми пунктами и согласен. Я подожду.  
Гость отошёл от стойки, сев в кресло, смотря по сторонам, не мешая. Дерек внимательно изучал договор. Там были пункты даже о травмах, попадании в больницу или полицию. Очень логично и понятно. Хейл подумал, что так как в его пакет не входила возможность криминала, то и бояться нечего.  
\- У меня вопрос по пункту о расходах, - деликатно начал он. – Если ты решишь прикупить себе Феррари, я тоже должен её оплатить?  
\- Все мои траты будут направлены лишь на твою персону и на моё сопровождение. Если, к примеру, мы пойдём в кафе перекусить, то ты обязуешься заплатить за меня. А если мы пойдём по магазинам и я захочу купить себе новые Найки, то плачу сам за себя, - спокойно объяснил парень.  
Дерек поставил свою подпись и выслал договор обратно.  
\- Отлично. Полагаю, ты готов к прогулке? – Стайлз встал и хлопнул себе по бёдрам.  
\- Только возьму самое необходимое.  
Когда Хейл вернулся, Стилински скептично окинул его взглядом и покачал головой.  
\- Разве мы идём на приём к королеве Англии?  
\- Я слишком официально одет? – спросил тот. – Я так всегда выгляжу.  
\- Этот кардиган строгий, обувь не подходит. Нужно что-то более неформальное.  
\- Послушай, - Дерек спокойно выдохнул, - ты консультант по развлечениям, а не по внешнему виду! Я хочу идти так, и я так пойду.  
\- Нет. Ты внимательно прочитал договор? Пункт шесть точка два: ты обязан слушаться меня, не перечить, выполняя всё то, что я говорю. В обратном случае, я разворачиваюсь и ухожу. Депозит не возвращается.  
Дерек фыркнул. Он пошёл в гардеробную, настырный гость поплёлся за ним. Наведённый на днях порядок превратился в хаос. Стайлз перебирал вещи, бубня себе под нос что-то про богатеев и транжир. Он вручил Хейлу белую майку, чёрные джинсы, которые, скорее всего, мужчине были малы, и кожаную куртку.  
\- Я слишком стар для неё, - вставил ремарку Дерек.  
\- Никогда не поздно быть пижоном. Одевайся, - и с важным видом вышел.  
Хейл решил, что заплатил и за это, поэтому легче пойти на поводу, чем спорить. Майка облепила торс, а джинсы, на удивление, сели идеально.  
\- У тебя есть спортивная обувь?  
\- Для бега, для зала, для...  
Хейла перебили.  
\- Ладно, перефразирую: у тебя есть обувь, как будто ты богатый, но не чопорный засранец? – и гад улыбнулся.  
Очень хотелось ему врезать. Самодовольный малолетка.  
\- Слипоны подойдут? – невозмутимо.  
\- У такого как ты есть слипоны? – брови парня взметнулись. Он не поверил.  
Дерек достал подаренную Лорой пару. Кажется, она привезла их из Марокко. Дерек надевал их всего раз.  
\- Кожаные. Дико дорогие, мда, - Стайлз хохотнул, - а чего я ожидал?  
Вопрос остался без ответа. Стилински вновь осмотрел своего клиента и на этот раз остался доволен. Гость уткнулся в свой телефон, выйдя из квартиры, и словно наощупь пошёл к Центральному парку.  
\- Расскажи мне о себе, - попросил пацан.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ты подписал договор, по которому в течении дня я имею право экспериментировать. Мне нужно знать, на что ты заведомо согласишься, а что для тебя неприемлемо.  
Дерек счёл это разумным.  
\- Тебе с самого начала или как?  
\- Как хочешь, но уложись в пятнадцать минут.  
\- Я родом из Калифорнии.  
\- О, я тоже, - собеседник оторвался от мобильного. – Откуда именно?  
\- Фресно.  
\- Я из маленького городка на севере. Прикольно, - и вновь опустил глаза на экран.  
\- Мы с сестрой-близнецом очень близки, пожалуй, она мой самый близкий друг и роднее неё у меня нет никого. Мы почти сбежали из дома. Да, пожалуй, бегством это назвать можно. У нас прекрасная семья, но небольшой калифорнийский город душил, - сказал мужчина, а парень закивал, давая понять, что прекрасно понимает, каково это. - Поступили в Гарвард, закончили, основали свой хедж-фонд и не жалуемся. Дела идут хорошо, - Дерек удивился своей откровенности.  
\- Это скучно.  
\- Согласен, но зато весьма прибыльно.  
\- Сколько ты уже в Большом яблоке?  
\- Шесть лет. Мы перетащили сюда главный офис, но филиал в Бостоне остался.  
\- А что с личной жизнью? Жены-то у тебя нет.  
\- Нормально у меня с личной жизнью. Тоже не жалуюсь.  
\- Если так посмотреть, - Стайлз убрал телефон в карман, - ты всем доволен. Но по опыту знаю, что счастливые люди не оплачивают услуги консультантов. Так что, - он сделал театральную паузу, - где косяк?  
Дерек размышлял ровно минуту.  
\- Я умею только работать. Мы с Лорой роботы. Собственная семья нас не понимает. Наша младшая сестра старается вообще с нами не видеться, потому что считает фриками. Мы отрешенные, если честно. Лора вышла замуж, но её муж такой же трудоголик, и я сомневаюсь, что у них в принципе бывает секс. Рядом со мной не задерживаются партнёры, ну, потому что я...  
\- Скучный? – закончил парень, сделав лицо из серии «и ты ещё сомневаешься?».  
\- Ну да, - Дерек пожал плечами. – Нельзя быть одновременно веселым, общительным и предприимчивым. Всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать.  
\- А вот и нет, - задорно. – Можно! Я тому ходячий пример. Пойдём, - он махнул рукой и указал на палатку.  
Стайлз решил, что им надо покататься на сигвеях. Себе он взял самый классический, с тёмным корпусом, а вот Дереку выбрал идиотский, где ручка-руль была в виде мультяшной волчьей головы.  
\- На тебя похож, - отозвался весело консультант и, не став дожидаться копошащегося клиента, угнал прочь.  
Хейл нахмурился, но в очередной раз сказал себе, что самолично заплатил за это. Надо терпеть. Он догнал Стайлза, который держался за ручку только одной рукой, а вторую вытянул, снимая видео.  
\- Привет, дорогие мои подписчики. Сегодня мой день отдан потрясающему Дереку Хейлу, наискучнейшему жителю этого города! – парень улыбнулся во все тридцать два, прибавляя скорость. – Я буду держать вас в курсе событий! Вы согласны, что мой сегодняшний клиент максимально горяч? Жду ваших коммов! – и показал язык.  
Хейл нахмурился ещё сильнее.  
\- Мы будем кататься весь день? – спросил он.  
Парень казался настолько счастливым, что это начало раздражать.  
\- Нет, о-у-у-у-у...  
Стайлза чуть не занесло. Навстречу им ехала целая компания на сигвеях и гироскутерах, и он чуть было не сбил крупного парня, но им удалось выровнять траектории, поэтому обошлось без жертв.  
\- Эй, ты, слюнтяй! Куда прёшь? Мама не научила тебя держаться двумя руками за руль, растяпа?  
Стайлз остановился и довольно посмотрел на здоровяка.  
\- Как некрасиво, - он склонил голову и облизнулся. – Предлагаю пари.  
\- Говори, - самонадеянно выдал тот.  
\- Мой парень обгоняет тебя, толстяк, и, - Стилински сделал драматическую паузу, - давай я пощажу тебя и скажу, что бегать тебе не придётся, - он хмыкнул, - на сигвеях, и ты передо мной извиняешься.  
Дерек чуть не поперхнулся на этой фразе.  
\- А если салага проиграет? – мужик плотоядно посмотрел на Хейла.  
\- Я дам тебе пятьдесят баксов и сам извинюсь.  
Друзья наперебой говорили Стиву, так его зовут, чтобы он соглашался. Дерек не выглядел как мастер спорта или заядлый любитель сигвея.  
\- Стайлз, - с надеждой сказал Дерек, подняв для выразительности брови, чтобы тот понял его без словестного продолжения.  
\- Любимый, - парень сделал огромные глаза, - ты должен отстоять мою честь перед большим и грозным Стивом.  
Хейл подумал, что обречен.  
\- Покажи бабло, - в итоге попросил здоровяк.  
Стайлз выудил несколько купюр, среди которых был чуть помятый полтинник.  
\- Согласен, - Стив кивнул. – Езжай ко мне, трахаль слюнтяя.  
Эта реплика отчего-то Дерека очень разозлила.  
\- Итак, - Стайлз достал телефон и, очевидно, решил всё снять, - делаете полный круг вокруг пруда. Кто первый, тот и победил. На счёт три!  
Все зрители встали чуть поодаль вместе со Стилински. Он послал Дереку воздушный поцелуй и сказал, что с деньгами прощаться не хочет.  
\- Побереги юбочку, - Стив оскалился, готовясь стартовать.  
Мужчина улыбнулся азартно одним уголком губ. Таких надменных ублюдков надо сжигать. Дерек знал, о чём говорит, так как у него было таких клиентов тьма. Тип личности знаком от и до.  
\- Раз, - скомандовал Стайлз, - два, - все наблюдающие затаили дыхание, - три! – оба мужчины стартовали, натурально так зарычав друг на друга. – Давай, Хмуроволк, давай, любовь моя! Сделай его! – крикнул Стайлз вдогонку.  
Дерек не успел подумать над репликой парня: Стив начал его обгонять. Почему Хейл вообще согласился на это смехотворное пари? Почему на поводу пошёл? На самом деле, уже было неважно. В голове вертелось лишь, что он обязан выиграть, обогнать говнюка, который, не зная их со Стайлзом, наговорил гадостей. Тот ехал быстро и злорадно шипел. Натуральный злодей. А ведь Дерек впервые в жизни катался на этой штуке. Они преодолели половину круга, и Хейл прилично так отстал.  
\- Дерек! Давай, детка, давай, ты сможешь! Представь, что Стив твой самый ублюдский инвестор! Он очень сильно тебя достал! Ты должен доказать ему своё превосходство!  
И Дерек представил. Надменный, чванливый, слизкий засранец, которого только свет ни видывал. Каким-то чудом Хейл поднажал, скалясь, поравнявшись со Стивом у моста. Он выжал, наверное, всё из агрегата и, о чудо, пришёл первым.  
\- О мой бог! – Стайлз подбежал к нему и начал скакать на месте. – Я уже прощался с деньгами! Дерек, это было великолепно!  
\- Спасибо!  
\- Ты прелесть! Ты прямо-таки монстр! Чемпион в гонках на сигвее! Тебе нужно выкупить его, с этой волчьей мордой! – Дерек сжал губы. – Я не шучу.  
\- Ребята, - от разговора их отвлёк Стив. – Всё было честно. Я прошу у тебя прощения, парень, - он обратился к Стилински. – Прикольный у тебя бойфренд, - сказал он, смотря уже на Дерека.  
\- Спасибо, - машинально.  
\- Не хворайте.  
Стив с компанией очень быстро уехали от них.  
\- Ты это специально устроил? – спросил Хейл, смотря на консультанта.  
\- Да я впервые их вижу! – он поднял руки в миролюбивом жесте.  
\- Ты специально подсёк его.  
\- Ты этого никогда не узнаешь, - Стайлз заулыбался. – Поехали, отдадим обратно «коней».  
\- Я хочу внести коррективы в твоё поведение, - сказал Дерек, когда они ехали обратно.  
\- Я весь внимание.  
\- Не стоит говорить, что мы пара.  
\- Ну, на твоего брата я не смахиваю. Мы слишком разные, чтобы быть родственниками.  
\- Друг.  
\- Люди уже не разграничивают понятие «друг» и «партнёр», но я принял к сведению твои недовольства.  
\- Нет, я не то, чтобы...  
\- Ты не хочешь выглядеть в глазах других геем. Это ясно.  
\- Я не гомофоб, - отчего-то сердито.  
\- Я этого не говорил.  
Они сдали обратно сигвеи в прокат и вышли на Пятую-авеню.  
\- Стайлз, я хочу объяснить, - Дерек посмотрел на Эпл-стор и вздохнул, силясь не закатить глаза. – Я не против геев. У меня были контакты с мужчинами. То, как ты начал, как сказал, было слишком резко, я не был готов.  
\- Вот оно что, - Стилински закивал. – Хорошо, я понял. Спасибо, что пояснил, - он улыбнулся. – Хочешь кофе? За твой счёт, разумеется.  
Хейл улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Так я могу тебя называть своим бойфрендом, если вдруг вновь нам надо будет пошалить?  
\- Теперь-то я готов, - они шли по улице нога в ногу. – Ты предпочитаешь Старбакс или что-то другое?  
\- Не, можно в Стар. У них божественные тортики!  
\- Тут есть рядом, - Дерек указал вперед.  
\- Мы закончили разговор о тебе на скуке и личной жизни. Твои хобби?  
\- Бейсбол.  
\- Надо же! – Стайлз не был удивлён. – Ты сам играл?  
\- Да, в колледже.  
\- Вау, - а вот тут удивлению не было границ. – Любимая команда? Только не говори, что долбанные Красные носки!!!  
\- Именно! Я же учился в Бостоне!  
\- О нет, - консультант застонал.  
\- Твоя? Янкиз?  
\- Упаси Господь его нерадивую душу, - парень перекрестился. – Метс.  
\- Неплохо.  
\- Ещё что-нибудь?  
\- Люблю читать. В родительском доме у меня целая библиотека.  
\- Так у тебя и в апартаментах их не мало, - Стайлз вбежал по ступенькам кофейни, выпустив парочку, открыв перед ними дверь. – Что больше всего любишь, какой жанр?  
\- Качественные детективы, мистику, - они встали в очередь. – В последнее время увлёкся триллерами, но сам понимаешь, времени у меня на чтение маловато.  
\- Работа, да, я помню, - Стайлз улыбнулся на этот раз как-то не так. Дерек не мог сказать, что его смутило, но улыбка у парня чуть исказилась. – Венти ореховый латте с доп. шотом и взбитыми сливками, сверху карамельная сетка, будьте добры, - на одном дыхании выпалил парень для бариста. – Для Стайлза.  
\- Отлично. Вас вместе посчитать? – поинтересовалась девушка, и когда увидела оба кивка, обратилась к Хейлу. – Что предпочтёте сегодня?  
\- Американо, без молока, чёрный.  
\- Скукота какая, - протянул Стайлз.  
\- Для Дерека, - проигнорировал реплику парня мужчина.  
\- Нет-нет, - быстро, - для Хмуроволка! И мне ещё донат с шоколадом, а для красавчика печенье… нет, тарталетку с фруктами, - Стилински потёр ладони друг о друга, - ты же следишь за фигурой небось.  
Дерек одарил его скептичным взглядом, оплатив всё с телефона. Пацан выглядел как муха в навозе: до дури счастливым, когда умял пончик и выпил половину своего стакана за жалкие полминуты. Он достал телефон и сфоткал их стаканчики.  
\- Ты что-то типа видео-блогера?  
\- Удивлён, что ты слышал о них.  
\- Кора, наша младшая сестра, мне иногда частит по телефону о всякой чуши, иногда откладывается в памяти.  
\- Не совсем. Так как я эксперт по развлечениям в Нью-Йорке, у меня есть блог, да, но я не из тех, кто что-то рекламирует и пудрит людям голову. Хотя, - он задумался, - пару раз мне предлагали сотрудничество. Я работаю на себя и рекламирую собственные услуги.  
\- Просто ты очень часто снимаешь.  
\- Ты не видел ещё тех, кто часто снимает, - собеседник недовольно скривился.  
\- И сколько таких консультантов, как ты? Ну, ты же мониторишь сферу услуг, - Дерек отпил немного кофе, - следишь за конкурентами?  
\- Конечно. Официально, нас семеро. Я в некоторой степени создал это направление, не без помощи, конечно. Троих я знаю, так как мы работали вместе. Моя подруга с её бойфрендом и ещё один друг. Мы одноклассники, перебрались сюда в разное время, но в один прекрасный момент, - Стайлз осёкся. – Ты уверен, что хочешь тратить оплаченное время на этот разговор?  
\- Я бизнесмен, и если я задаю вопрос, то хочу слышать на него ответ, - просто ответил мужчина.  
\- Хорошо. В какой-то момент мы встретились все на вечеринке и у каждого были финансовые трудности, я подумывал вернуться в Калифорнию обратно, так как тут не клеилось. Не помню, с чего мы начали смеяться, но один из знакомых, который был на тусе, разбавлял всё веселье своим нудизмом, - Стайлз скривился. – Ни одному из нас это не понравилось, поэтому мы решили, что поднимем ему настроение и попытаемся сделать так, чтобы он влился в общую волну радости. И у нас получилось. Идея озарила меня ночью. Я поделился ею с тремя друзьями. Один достал деньги, вторая антураж и тысячи идей, а третий обеспечил первых клиентов. Через год мы стали работать по одному, но иногда бывает, что для компаний собираемся вместе. Одному человеку сложно развеселить дюжину унылых улиток.  
\- Вы дружите?  
\- Только с двумя из них. Бойфренд моей подруги - просто гадина, хоть и красавчик, он работает один. Они расстались, и мы пресекли все контакты.  
\- Ясно. Теперь-то ты не хочешь возвращаться домой?  
\- Нет. У меня есть наработанная клиентура, я неплохо зарабатываю, содержу себя и помогаю отцу. Всё супер.  
\- Не сложно постоянно проявлять фантазию? Ты никогда не повторяешься?  
\- Есть наработанные схемы, сюжеты, которые прекрасно работают. И я повторяюсь, если клиенты разные. Извини, я отойду в уборную.  
Стайлз ушёл в туалет. Дерек залип на надписях на стаканчиках. Ему показалось забавным то, как Стилински окрестил его. Хейл сфотографировал их стаканчики и отправил снимок в семейный чат, приписав: «Неужели я и вправду похож на хмурого волка?». Кора тут же забомбила его в приватной беседе, вынуждая ответить, какого чёрта Дерек не на работе, и о боги, ДЕРЕК НЕ НА РАБОТЕ, кто такой Стайлз, что за парень, симпатичный ли он, пусть скинет его профиль на Фейсбуке, и прочая ересь. Хейл засмеялся.  
\- Прошу прощения, - милая девушка обратила внимание мужчины на себя, - могу я присесть здесь?  
\- Э-э-э, вообще, тут занято, - Дерек указал на кресло, в котором сидел Стайлз.  
\- А это? – она кинула взгляд на третье.  
\- Нет, это свободно, присаживайтесь.  
Он убрал мусор и подвинул стаканчики на столике, чтобы девушка поставила свою тарелку.  
\- Я Тесса, - улыбнулась та.  
\- Дерек.  
Он почти допил свой американо, наблюдая, как мобильный телефон разрывает от сообщений неугомонной Коры. Тесса засмеялась, и когда Хейл посмотрел на неё, она извинилась.  
\- Просто очень забавная надпись. Это прозвище? – она указала на «Хмуроволк».  
\- Да.  
\- Должно быть твой друг с хорошим чувством юмора, - она вновь улыбнулась.  
Дерек прикинул, что Тесса довольно симпатичная, но отталкивающая. Таких даже трахать лениво. Слишком доступные и падкие. Он лишь улыбнулся в ответ, решив, что разговор исчерпан.  
\- Если ты не против, мы могли бы встретиться, - она подалась всем корпусом вперед.  
Дерек поднял взгляд, уткнувшись в её декольте, и сразу посмотрел в глаза, формируя в уме мягкий отказ.  
\- Он против, - сзади стоял Стайлз, хитро улыбаясь.  
Можно было даже сравнить его с тем клоуном из хоррора Кинга. Шарика только не хватало. Стилински бесцеремонно сел на колени к Дереку и смачно поцеловал его в щёку.  
\- Представляешь, в туалет огромная очередь, - выдал он возмущённо, - как будто это единственный Старбакс на Манхеттене. Привет, - он обратился к Тессе, - я Стайлз.  
Она встала, взяв свою тарелку и стакан, и удалилась.  
\- А если бы я не был против? – спросил Дерек, когда парень стёк на соседнее кресло.  
\- Ты был, по глазам было понятно. Пошли?  
Мужчина кивнул.  
\- Куда теперь?  
\- Боишься высоты?  
\- Нет.  
\- Отлично. Поехали к фондовой бирже.  
\- Хочешь на смотровую площадку.  
\- Нет, и не спрашивай больше о моих планах, потому что я всё равно не скажу.  
Стайлз потащил Дерека в подземку. Слишком поздно тот сообразил, что парень хочет спуститься в метро.  
\- Мы могли бы взять такси.  
\- Серьёзно? – недоверчиво.  
\- Да. Я не ездил на метро... – Дерек задумался.  
\- Никогда, наверное. Брось, - Стайлз опустил от досады плечи, - мы будем ехать до нижнего Манхеттена на такси до Рождества.  
Дерек поддался. А зря. В вагоне ему захотелось забиться в угол, потому что рядом ехали люди с собаками, какие-то странные личности с фольгой на голове, китайские туристы, абсолютно не знающие правил и норм этикета, а ещё Стайлз, который болтал без остановки и постоянно улыбался. Он рассуждал о тайных обществах, говорил про масонов, а потом почему-то упомянул концерт какой-то новомодной группы, на который хотел бы пойти. Они почему-то вышли у нью-йоркского Сити-холла, немного не доехав до биржи. Дерек уже не следил, куда они идут, просто шёл рядом со Стайлзом.  
\- Бруклинский мост? – Хейл остановился, как вкопанный. – Ты шутишь!  
\- Нет, - Стилински схватил его за руку и с силой потащил на мост.  
\- Я же в Нью-Йорке уже давно, я был здесь, ходил туда-сюда.  
\- Без возражений, зануда!  
Пришлось смириться. Туристов была тьма. Дети, которые орали по поводу и без, те же самые китайцы, плюс спортсмены. Стало как-то не по себе. Но Дерек решил не задумываться и просто шёл.  
\- Ты когда перебрался сюда сразу на Манхеттене поселился? – спросил Стайлз, чтобы отвлечь Хейла.  
\- Да. Мы сняли небольшую квартиру с Лорой на двоих, и нам было неплохо, а когда она встретила Джордана, то переехала. Я прожил в той квартире ещё год после этого.  
\- А я полжизни в Бруклине, - пацан указал на другой берег. – Мне там нравится, у меня маленькая квартирка, но уютная. Я доволен и районом, и соседями. Хотя, если честно, всегда хотел жить на Манхеттене.  
Стайлз остановился у оградительного барьера, привалившись к нему. Достал мобильный и включил какую-то заводную песенку. Он взлохматил себе волосы, подпевая. Дерек встал рядом, рассматривая своды моста, Ист-ривер и поток машин, стремящихся в Бруклин. Они простояли так молча четыре песни, пока Стилински не смерил Дерека пронзительным взглядом.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Если честно, да, мне нужно сходить в туалет.  
\- Хочешь отлить? – бестактно спросил парень.  
\- Вообще-то да, это нормально для человека.  
Стайлз фыркнул и указал за ограждения променада.  
\- Спятил? – с ужасом спросил мужчина.  
\- Ну а что? Полиции вроде нет, - он поозирался по сторонам, - а до ближайшего туалета идти минут пятнадцать, уверен, что вытерпишь?  
\- Естественно! Я не какой-то бездомный, который мочится где угодно, и не собака, метящая территорию.  
\- Полегче, - Стайлз примирительно поднял руки. – Я не предлагаю тебе ограбить банк, а всего-то...  
\- Осквернить один из самых известных мостов в мире.  
\- Ой, - Стилински закатил глаза, - я уверен, что его оскверняли до тебя миллионы раз. Не очкуй.  
\- Нет, - Дерек сложил руки на груди.  
\- Точно? – посмотрел с прищуром.  
\- Абсолютно.  
\- Тогда по пункту шесть точка два я отказываюсь от предоставления дальнейших услуг в силу того, что ты его не соблюл. Всего хорошего, Дерек, было приятно провести с тобой время, - Стайлз злобно оскалился-улыбнулся, взмахнул рукой и пошёл обратно.  
\- Стой! – Дерек не верил, что готов сделать это. – Не смей уходить!  
\- Тогда ты должен сделать, что я говорю, - ехидно.  
\- Нельзя ли без этого? – с надеждой, но видя непреклонность парня, Хейл разозлился. – Ты просто ловишь кайф, манипулируя мной.  
\- Если только чуть-чуть, потому что ты прелесть какой тягомотный, - он подошёл и положил ладони на плечи клиента. - Дерек, моя задача раскрепостить тебя, добавив в твою жизнь чуть больше адреналина, а то ты уже мхом покрылся. Давай, не терпи, воздержание во всех смыслах вредно, - он подмигнул, - я тебя прикрою.  
Позор, конечно. Хейл опять напомнил себе, что заплатил за это, сам виноват.  
\- Это называется нарушением общественного порядка. К тому же, - буднично ответил мужчина, - тут дети.  
\- Чувак, я сын шерифа, я отмажу тебя почти от всего на свете. Давай, не робей, хмурый волк!  
Хейл начал читать мантру, уговаривая себя быть более безрассудным, поддастся. Так как на чужие автомобили попасть не хотелось, Дерек мудро решил, что сделает всё с меньшими потерями. Он повернулся к прохожим спиной, расстегнул джинсы, выудил пенис и нацелился на перила. Стайлз что-то насвистывал, а когда обратил на него внимание, то свист получился в виде «вау».  
\- Эй, ты на хрен мой смотришь или за полицией следишь?  
\- Я многофункционален, друг мой, - Стилински захихикал. – Нет никого, успокойся и...  
\- Эй, ты что, мочишься? – какой-то мужик указал на Дерека. – Полиция! Полиция! Нарушение.  
\- Засовывай хуй в штаны и бежим, - тихо сказал Стайлз, повернувшись к нему. – Ну же!  
\- Эй вы, оба, - мужик не успокоился, начав звать офицеров.  
Хейл сунул пенис обратно, не успев застегнуть джинсы, как Стайлз схватил его за руку и побежал в сторону Манхеттена. Оставалось лишь придерживать штаны рукой, чтобы они не свалились при беге. Парень хохотал, но скорость не сбросил. Так они добежали до парка Сити-холла, спрятавшись за деревом. Ну как спрятавшись... Укрыли одну треть тела Стилински, так как дерево было не толще бицепса Дерека. Он успел застегнуть джинсы и отдышаться. За ними не гнались.  
\- А если бы мы попались? – гневно.  
\- Да брось, - парень махнул рукой, скривившись. – Я бы сказал, что ты диабетик, скорее всего, дожидающийся искусственной почки, что ты не контролируешь мочеиспускание, не можешь сдержаться, у тебя есть официальная справка, и со стороны офицера абсолютно бесчеловечно это не понять, ведь больному организму не прикажешь, храни бог его детей, - выпалил пацан и огляделся. – Отдышался?  
Хейл хмуро глянул на консультанта. Стайлз проигнорировал его взгляд. Они вышли на Бродвей. Дерек хотел бы и дальше сердиться на парня, но вскоре понял, что не может. Тот рассказывал какой-то случай из рабочих будней отца, где не обошлось без его участия. А началось всё с реплики парня о палёных сумках, которые продавали мексиканцы у Бруклинского моста. Так они дошли до биржи, но почему-то не остановились. Дерек предпочёл не задавать вопросов, куда ведёт его Стайлз. После того, что уже произошло, ему стало кристально понятно: да плевать, лишь бы без криминала.  
\- Ты не разговорчивый, да? – спросил парень, выводя мужчину из задумчивости.  
\- Обычно я не треплюсь попусту.  
\- Ты такая кислятина обворожительная, даже жутко, - Стилински посмотрел на Хейла, а когда увидел его убийственно хмурый взгляд, то расхохотался.  
Они дошли до Атакующего быка.  
\- Ты что, с ним сфотографироваться решил? – скептично.  
\- Он прелесть, правда? – почти любовно поинтересовался Стайлз и обошёл монумент. – Особенно с этой стороны.  
\- Потому что людей нет? – Дерек оглядел толпу и вдохнул с облегчением, что они ушли от неё.  
\- Нет, - Стайлз достал мобильный, - побудь моей моделью.  
\- Что? – Хейл посмотрел на собеседника недоумённо.  
\- Хочу новый снимок в Инстаграм, хотя, - парень хмыкнул, - тебе это ни о чём не говорит.  
\- И что, мне просто встать? – Дерек не был в восторге.  
\- Не просто. Потрогай его! – заговорчески.  
Мужчина положил ладонь на бронзовый зад и постарался улыбнуться в камеру.  
\- Нет, - мученический стон, - его бубенцы! – с жаром произнёс пацан.  
\- Издеваешься? – спросил тот, выгнув бровь.  
\- Тебе не нравится, как я их зову? – Стайлз сделал абсолютно невинное лицо. – Ну же, погладь его колокольчики!  
Дерек почти натурально зарычал.  
\- А иначе «Пункт шесть точка два»? – спросил без интереса, и так зная, каков будет ответ.  
\- Сообразительный мальчик, - как будто собаку похвалил. – Я жду – твоя рука – его орешки!  
\- Ладно, - пришлось присесть на корточки. Так как яйца быка были отполированы, то Дерек сделал вывод, что он не первый извращенец, который гладит бронзовые причиндалы, - хорошо, что ты не заставляешь меня вылизать его анус.  
\- А это идея, - радостно.  
\- Только попробуй, я сам развернусь и уйду!  
Стайлз сфотографировал его именно в этот момент, когда Дерек выглядел максимально свирепо, но гладил мошонку статуи даже как-то нежно.  
\- Мой герой, - пропел Стилински, смотря на свой смартфон. – Идеальный кадр!  
\- Может, ты тоже хочешь погладить... его бубенцы? – с сарказмом.  
\- А кто тебе сказал, что я этого не делал? – довольно. – Пойдём, тут есть одно кафе, время обеда.  
Дерек выдохнул, возведя глаза к небу. В этот момент раздался звонок его телефона. Это была Лора.  
\- Ты сама сказала, чтобы я не приходил на работу, - вместо приветствия выдал Хейл, идя за своим спутником.  
\- Я прекрасно помню, что сказала. Где ты?  
\- Гуляю, - немного неуверенно.  
\- Это я поняла. С кем?  
\- Со Стайлзом, - просто сказал он, пожав плечами, хотя сестра никак не могла его видеть.  
\- Кто он такой?  
\- Консультант по развлечениям, - обреченно. – Если ты сейчас высмеешь меня за это, то я приложу усилия, чтобы Кора первый свой год обучения в Колумбийском жила с вами. Год с Корой! Ты выдержишь?  
\- Не надо мне угрожать, - Лора выдохнула. – Не собиралась я над тобой смеяться. Передай ему трубку.  
\- Хочешь проверить или провести инструктаж? – немного ехидно.  
\- Захлопнись, мелочь, и передай ему трубку!  
\- Эти семь минут будут всю жизнь меня преследовать! – мученически пробубнил Дерек. – Стайлз, моя старшая сестра хочет поговорить с тобой.  
\- О, - парень удивлённо открыл рот. – Хорошо.  
Он взял жутко дорогой мобильный и начал разговор.  
\- Привет, я Стайлз, - парень улыбнулся. – О, круто, - пауза. – Мой ник в Инстаграме «Стайлз.Стилински». Да, правильно, - он заулыбался. – А ты милашка, спасибо за комплимент, хотя я и так знаю, что симпатичный.  
Дерек чуть не поперхнулся собственной слюной. Если бы Стилински видел Лору воочию, то ни разу не назвал бы её милашкой.  
\- Я понял это с самого начала, - сказал тот и подмигнул Хейлу. – Ни разу пока, - вновь пауза. - В самом деле? Надо же, - он посмотрел на спутника словно впервые. – Вау, это была ценная информация. Я что-то должен тебе за неё?  
Мужчина подумал, что сестра не могла быть настолько жестокой и спалить первому встречному все его скелеты в шкафу.  
\- Ты даёшь мне добро? – он засмеялся. – Спасибо, Лора, я учту, но думаю, что мы обойдёмся без этого, - Стайлз вновь посмотрел на Дерека, и было в его взгляде что-то бесячее. – Отлично. Спасибо большое. Чёрт, правда, я очень тебе благодарен. И, - он запнулся, - я учту. Твой номер возьму у Дерека, договорились, - пауза. - Пока.  
Стайлз закончил разговор и передал мобильный владельцу. Они как раз дошли до кафе.  
\- Если ты скажешь, что это не твой формат и ты ешь исключительно органическую пищу с большим содержанием клетчатки, то я тебя стукну, - миролюбиво и даже ласково пригрозил Стайлз.  
Он взял поднос и пошёл набирать себе ланч. Дерек оглядел забегаловку, скептично оценил меню и сошёлся на салате и рыбе. Пришлось немного подождать, и Хейл с улыбкой наблюдал, как Стилински поглощает салат, приговаривая, что готов отдать душу за этот божественный соус и Дерек должен обязательно его попробовать. Он даже натурально так застонал, и мужчина задался вопросом: так ли он реагирует в момент оргазма или всё же более бурно? А ещё Хейл понял, что любуется. Он осёкся, так как его заказ был готов. Стайлз дожевал салат и буквально за секунду осушил чашку супа. Довольно развалившись на стуле, начал медленно потягивать свой лимонад, сыто наблюдая, как спутник ест, и явно что-то обдумывал, потому что молчал. Дерек понял, что этому человеку свойственно не трепаться только во время сна.  
\- Что тебе сказала Лора? – осторожно и без особого интереса.  
\- Спросила, сколько раз ты посмотрел на свой мобильный в моём присутствии и говорил ли про работу.  
Дерек уставился на парня, поняв, что ни разу. Он даже не думал про работу, пока таскался со Стайлзом по Манхеттену, потакая его ненормальным причудам.  
\- И я ответил. Дальше она попросила, чтобы так и продолжалось, - он улыбнулся. – А ещё она хотела бы воспользоваться моими услугами для себя с мужем, поэтому ты должен дать мне её номер.  
Дерек кивнул. Он отправил контакт Лоры собеседнику по смс. Было что-то ненормальное в его первой реакции на слова Стайлза... словно он ревнует. И это было глупо. Таких как Хейл у Стилински - каждый второй клиент.  
\- Как тебе ланч?  
\- Неплохо.  
\- Нудная задница! – и улыбнулся. – Ладно, хочу вернуться к нашему разговору о тебе. В принципе, всё понятно с тобой, но, - парень сел ровно, - у меня вопрос: что самое безбашенное ты делал в жизни?  
Дерек задумался, жуя рыбу.  
\- Если ты скажешь, что ничего, то я капитально разочаруюсь в тебе, Хмуроволк.  
\- Почему же, - тот вскинул брови, - я же учился в колледже.  
\- О да, - Стайлз предвкушающе затаил дыхание, - в колледже все совершают глупости.  
\- При обряде посвящения в братство я съел паука, - Дерек даже глазом не моргнул.  
Стилински скривился.  
\- Живого?  
\- И сопротивляющегося.  
\- И как? – лицо парня было кислым.  
\- Не самое лучшее блюдо, которое я ел, - с доброй улыбкой выдал Хейл.  
\- Хорошо, засчитано. А ещё было что-нибудь?  
\- Хм, - Дерек отложил вилку. – Я ездил в командировку в Чикаго и в туалете поезда трахнул парня.  
Мужчина готов был поклясться, что слышал, с каким грохотом у Стайлза упала челюсть на стол.  
\- Ты шутишь? – шепотом.  
\- Нет. Мне понравилось, кстати, - Дерек продолжил есть.  
\- Подробности, - железобетонным тоном.  
\- Клиент жил в пригороде Чикаго, я возвращался после заключения сделки обратно, ехал в аэропорт на поезде. Рядом со мной сидел парень, Мартин, он постоянно ёрзал и мешал мне сосредоточиться на книге. Я начал на него поглядывать. Казалось, что он к чему-то готовился. Без остановки облизывал свои губы и кусал ногти. И тоже смотрел на меня. Минут через пятнадцать напряжённого молчания он пошёл в туалет и перед тем, как скрыться из виду, обернулся и одарил меня по-настоящему блядским взглядом. Я решил, что такой шанс упускать нельзя.  
\- А ты не так прост, Дерек Хейл, - Стайлз присвистнул.  
\- Рад, что впечатлил тебя, - пауза. – Ну а ты?  
\- Хочешь знать, что я такого ненормального в жизни совершал? – Стилински сложил руки на груди. – Ты всерьез задаёшь этот вопрос консультанту по развлечениям?  
\- Я спрашиваю тебя, обычного смертного, а не профессионала. Мне не интересно, что ты вытворяешь на работе.  
\- Что ж, - парень смягчился, - пожалуй, самое странное, что я делал, - он пощёлкал пальцами, - пытался добиться одного парня в школе. Он был богичен, красавчик, открытый гей. Я не мог сдержать слюни во рту при виде его. У меня был годичный план по его завоеванию.  
\- Ты добился своего?  
\- Конечно. Единственное, он подарил мне один секс, мы не стали встречаться, но отвечаю: это был самый лучший трах в моей жизни.  
\- Поделись, - попросил мужчина.  
\- Я начал кампанию по выдвижению его кандидатуры в короли школы. В день его рождения усыпал пол лепестками роз от его шкафчика до двери кабинета химии, - Стайлз сделал большие глаза, - это немалое расстояние, чувак, и неплохие такие деньги. Потом поспорил с главным засранцем потока, что забью мяч в решающей игре в лакросс, и это если учесть, что я всегда на скамейке запасных, только чтобы Адам поднял меня в победном жесте, как капитан команды, и провозгласил звездой игры. Ну и под конец я нехило так подмялся под команду, реализуя вместо них их же шалости. Мне грозило отчисление.  
\- Ты взорвал кабинет химии?  
\- Как ты догадался? – Стайлз хохотнул. – И не только. Я подложил в машину химику дохлую рыбу, извини, - Стилински посмотрел, что Дерек ещё не доел своё блюдо. – А после рыбы был сыр. А далее тофу. Словом, тачка химика напоминала хранилище просроченной продукции. И закончилось всё перед выпускным.  
\- Победным сексом после игры в лакросс?  
\- Да. Под трибунами. Понимаю, не очень романтично: два потных и грязных парня под трибунами трахаются как кролики. Но мне не нужно было большего, - Стайлз мягко улыбнулся. – Он был моей первой осознанной любовью, и плевать, как и где он взял меня. Поэтому, - парень развёл руками, - что имеем. Но, - он допил свой лимонад и начал собираться, заметив, что Дерек закончил ланч, - то, что я сделал для него и из-за него – полный дурдом и сумасшествие.  
Хейл тоже встал, убрав за собой поднос, мельком подумав, что секс под трибунами школьного стадиона априори не должен считаться самым лучшим в жизни. Если бы Стайлз был влюблён в него, то... стоп.  
\- Эй, хмурый волк, ты чего застыл? – спросил тот, уже выходя из кафе.  
Дерек мотнул головой и пошёл за спутником.  
\- Плохо, что мы потратили целый час на ланч и разговоры о моём прошлом. Ты не за это платил.  
\- В пакет твоих услуг входят беседы. Я был вежлив, и мне действительно было любопытно.  
\- А мне вот неловко, - Стайлз надел солнцезащитные очки и улыбнулся. – Бегом обратно на Бродвей! Ты же не против ходить пешком? Я уверен, в твоей жизни есть только такси и личный шофер, но никаких прогулок!  
Дерек не стал спорить. Он оставил вопрос без ответа. Стайлз не настаивал. Спросил про детство в Калифорнии, пока они не спеша шли обратно, про родителей и двух сестер, каково это быть младшим близнецом и единственным мальчиком среди двух девочек. Так, в болтовне они достигли парка Заккотти, где на одной из многочисленных лавочек сидела рыжеволосая девушка c навороченным геттобластером, из которого на всю округу играл, скорее всего, очередной летний хит, хотя Хейл не имел ни малейшего понятия, так ли это. Вдруг Стайлз остановился и достал свой мобильный, естественно. Дерек тоже притормозил. Он поздно сообразил, что поганец улыбается своей заговорчески-бесячей улыбкой. Потому что его окружили парни и девушки, которых он принял сперва за офисных работников. Они танцевали вокруг него, хлопали призывно в ладоши, крича: «Дерек Хейл, Дерек Хейл». В песне что-то говорилось о помаде, Джимми Чу и ревности. Только в этот момент мужчина понял, что всё подстроено и это постановка. Прохожие начали останавливаться и тоже снимать на телефон. Одна пара танцующих облапала Дерека, и встала с ним в одну линию, показывая движения.  
\- Давай, Хмуроволк, зажигай! – закричал Стилински.  
Хейл не был трусом. Он постарался начать двигаться как эти ребята. Те, конечно, действовали эффектно, подпевая. Парни резко расстегнули свои пиджаки, закружили вокруг, а девушки бросились к ногам Дерека, словно он король мира. Мужчина не растерялся и сделал какое-то движение. Получилось не так уж плохо. И когда все скинули свои пиджаки и блейзеры, он бросил кожаную куртку Стайлзу, который этого не ожидал. Его растерянное и румяное лицо было просто превосходным в этот момент. Какая-то девушка обхватила Хейла за талию и постаралась повести в движении. Он поддался, начал танцевать, чисто по-мужски, конечно, ни капли не профессионально. И, кажется, удовлетворил потребности танцоров, потому что они все ему улыбались и ни разу не остановились, продолжая зажигать. Дерек стал получать удовольствие, щёлкая пальцами и то, что он не стоял столбом, уже подвиг и огромный прогресс. Девушка с рыжими волосами подхватила свой геттобластер, будто он ничего не весил, и, подойдя к Стайлзу, дала ему пять. Лицо парня светилось, он что-то говорил, но из-за музыки и танцоров вокруг Дерек не мог слышать этого на таком расстоянии. Зевак вокруг прибавилось. Кто-то хлопал в ладоши, кто-то снимал, кто-то подпевал. Пара, что изначально заставила Хейла танцевать, вновь взялась за него. Девушка полезла под его майку, огладив торс, пристроившись сзади, а парень показывал движения, находясь очень близко. Дерек повторил: он кружился вокруг себя, сделал что-то похожее на неполное приседание, возвёл руки к небу, раскачивался. Они выбрали одно простое движение с щелчками пальцев. Дерек улыбался, повторяя его без остановки. Трое парней с одной стороны от него и трое с другой начали синхронно танцевать, оставшись с голыми торсами. Девушки-очевидцы, и некоторые парни, завизжали от радости. Даже, наверное, Стайлз застонал. Песня закончилась, но музыка продолжала играть. Девушки-танцоры прижались к Хейлу в последнем выпаде, ему даже пришлось придержать одну за талию, и вся команда словно рассыпалась. Они отскочили от него, приняв различные позы, только та, которую он держал, повисла в его руках. И музыка закончилась. Раздались аплодисменты, свист. Танцоры поблагодарили Дерека за экспромт. Он подошёл к Стайлзу, пока тот распинался в камеру, как же было круто, передал кожанку Дереку и представил его рыжей девушке.  
\- Лидия, это Дерек, - он лыбылся и, слава богу, телефон убрал.  
\- Ты хореограф? – предположил Хейл.  
\- Нет, я коллега Стайлза. И у меня выходной.  
\- И она страшная поклонница флешмобов, поэтому в свободное время не прочь устроить один, - закивал Стилински.  
\- Мы в Большом яблоке, здесь странности на каждом шагу, и я не откажусь оказать услугу другу, особенно когда его клиент - такой красавчик, - она улыбнулась. – Пока, мальчики, мне пора, а вам хорошего вечера! – и удалилась вместе с танцорами.  
\- Понравилось? – тихо спросил парень, опасаясь реакции собеседника.  
\- Да, спасибо за эту неожиданность.  
\- Клёво наверное, когда об тебя трутся такие симпатичные парни и девушки?  
\- Не то слово, - самодовольно.  
Стайлз постарался очень тихо прыснуть, но у него не получилось. Мобильный Дерека начал вибрировать. Звонила Кора.  
\- Привет, - недоумённо. Обычно младшая сестра ему просто так не набирала.  
\- Твою мать, - почти крикнула та, - мало того, что ты не работаешь, так ты ещё и с таким милахой время проводишь, и вот выясняется, что нудный до печенок Дерек Хейл УЧАСТВОВАЛ ВО ФЛЕШМОБЕ!!! И я узнаю об этом из Истаграма?! И это моя жизнь? – Кора, наверное, только слюной не брызгала, когда выдавала эту тираду, чуть не воя.  
\- Эй, какого чёрта, как ты узнала?! – немного испуганно.  
\- Я слежу за тобой, братец! – зловеще.  
\- Кора! – угрожающе.  
\- Хрен тебе! Ты должен сказать мне...  
Но она не договорила, потому что Дерек сбросил звонок и предпочёл игнорировать все сигналы своего смартфона. Стайлз никак не прокомментировал его разговор с сестрой. Просто шёл рядом и насвистывал себе под нос.  
\- Когда ты успел это организовать? – после продолжительного молчания спросил Хейл. – Эти танцы.  
\- Я написал Лидс тут же, как мы вышли из твоей квартиры. Ты сразу показался мне непростым, как шоколадный фондан.  
\- Не понял? – Дерек свёл брови.  
\- Это кекс, с виду обычный такой, как все, а потом, когда ты начинаешь его есть, выясняется, что внутри жидкий шоколад.  
\- Я как кекс? – скептично.  
\- Да. Снаружи красивый и понятный, даже банальный, в какой-то степени, а вот внутри – необычный, с горячим сердцем.  
\- Не знаю как реагировать на то, что ты сравниваешь меня с выпечкой, - недовольно.  
\- Тебя это удивляет? – Стайлз хмыкнул. – Сравни меня тоже с выпечкой, на что был бы похож, будь я из теста?  
Дерек ненадолго задумался.  
\- На печенье с крупной шоколадной крошкой.  
\- Почему?  
\- У тебя много родинок, - сказал Хейл.  
Стайлз остановился и смотрел на клиента несколько долгих секунд. Смотрел пристально и пристрастно. А потом улыбнулся, рассмеялся и признал его правоту. Они дошли до станции метро Кортландт-стрит, спустившись вновь в подземку. Народу было ещё больше, чем в предыдущую поездку. Стайлз старался отвлечь мужчину, спрашивая о его любимом блюде, напитке, игре. Но не зря Дерек нервничал: какие-то хипстеры с маленьким ребенком вели себя настолько разгильдяйски, что не уследили за чадом. Ребенок пил сок и остатки его торжественно вылил Хейлу на слипоны. Парочка распиналась в извинениях. Стайлз взвизгнул натурально, наблюдая за инцидентом, и стал рыться в карманах в поисках платка или салфетки.  
\- Чёрт, ничего нет, долларом что ли вытереть?! – кипишевал он.  
\- Стайлз, уймись, - очень спокойно.  
\- Божечки, твои тапки стоят больше, чем моя квартира, как я могу быть спокоен? – и он взялся за голову.  
Нерадивая мамаша нашла у себя в сумке салфетки и отдала со страха всю пачку парню, и Стилински, идиота кусок, почти упал ниц и принялся оттирать от сока обувь Дерека.  
\- Ради бога, встань, - зашипел мужчина, озираясь. Естественно, на них смотрел весь вагон. – Немедленно поднимись! – властно.  
Стайлз обалдел от такого тона. Он повиновался, словно загипнотизированный. Открыл рот, чтобы вставить какой-нибудь нелепый комментарий, но вовремя очнулся и вместе с толпой выкатился из вагона, успев взять клиента за руку. Когда свет огромных экранов ослепил Хейла, он очень недовольно повернулся к консультанту и выдал убийственным тоном:  
\- Таймс-сквер? Одно из самых посещаемых мест в Нью-Йорке, кишащее сумасшедшими и туристами, апогей зла, адово пекло этого города, и ты решил притащить меня именно сюда?  
\- А ты толпы боишься? Хочешь поговорим о твоих фобиях? – веселился засранец, и потащил Дерека к билетной кассе, чтобы потом сесть на лестницу, еле примостив задницу, так как людей на ней было охренеть как много. Он жестом попросил мужчину упасть рядом. – Итак, мы в самом центре безумия Большого яблока...  
\- Филиал ада, - скептично.  
\- Я подброшу монетку и выберу, куда мы двинемся дальше.  
Он осмотрелся, выцепил взглядом уличных актеров, небольшой участок, на котором стояли столики и люди играли в какую-то настольную игру. С другой стороны проводилась лотерея, а чуть поодаль какой-то опрос для местного канала. Стайлз достал из джинс четвертак и подкинул. Выпала решка. Он выдохнул и широко улыбнулся.  
\- В шахматы умеешь играть?  
\- Ну, - Дерек вопроса не ожидал, - принцип знаю.  
\- Не скромничай, по физиономии видно, что ты стратег, поэтому прекрасно знаешь игру и, главное, умеешь играть. Стеснительность тебе не к лицу, - и он поднялся.  
\- Я вовсе не стеснительный, - прилетело Стайлзу в затылок.  
Дойдя до столиков, Хейл удивился, ведь люди действительно играли в шахматы. Пару столиков было свободно. Стайлз произнёс считалочку и выбрал грузного афроамериканца, который сидел один, дожидаясь партнёра.  
\- Вперед, - указал он на мужчину.  
\- Я думал, что ты будешь играть со мной, - растеряно.  
\- Это было бы слишком легко, - Стилински подошёл к столу, извинился и перекинулся парой слов с мужчиной. – Давай, мой герой, прояви интеллект, - улыбнулась эта пиявка и выдвинула перед Дереком стул.  
Хейл сел, протянул ладонь для приветствия оппоненту, представившись. Мужчина сказал, что его зовут Амир, и выбрал играть чёрными. Дерек кивнул. Они начали партию, оба пребывая в некоем вакууме, предпочтя разговорам комфортное молчание. Мужчина не заметил, что Стайлз куда-то уходил. Он без лишних слов поставил на стол стакан из Старбакса с холодным черным кофе с надписью: «Брутальный напиток для брутального парня». Дерек хмыкнул. Они продолжили играть, и было замечательным то, что Стайлз не лез с советами, хотя он больше походил на человека, который везде суёт свой нос. Нет, парень стоял, пил свой напиток через трубочку, изредка копался в мобильном и молча наблюдал за игрой. Дерек выиграл в двадцать один ход. Они с Амиром пожали друг другу руки и простились.  
\- Какой твой лучший итог?  
\- Одиннадцать ходов.  
\- Да ты монстр, - Стайлз улыбнулся.  
Мимо них прошёл парень в одних трусах, играющий на гитаре. Стилински залип на нём, а потом крикнул, подзывая. Тот подскочил к ним и начал петь, но консультант остановил его быстро.  
\- Даю двадцатку за оду про потрясающего Дерека Хейла. Сходу, - он сузил глаза, вытащил купюру из заднего кармана джинс и показал певцу.  
\- Даю сто баксов за песню про Стайлза Стилински, - вальяжно бросил мужчина.  
Парень так и подвис, раскрыв рот. Он не успел перебить ставку, так задумался, поэтому певец посмотрел на сотню у Дерека в руках и заиграл медленную мелодию, мыча какое-то время, а потом начал петь. Стайлз тут же достал мобильный и томно сказал:  
\- Мой потрясающий, невероятный клиент заказал для меня песню, - и стал снимать мужчину.  
Тот пел про Стайлза, как тот красив, хорош и статен, какие у него глаза цвета крепкого чая и родинки в виде созвездия. Что он такой замечательный, и то, что фамилия явно польская, ни капли его не портила. В припеве он затянул, что такого парня, как Стайлз, надо добиться, и все девчонки в округе у его ног, и даже он, простой уличный артист, поддался очарованию мальчишки. Во втором куплете мужчина пел про потрясающий рот и обворожительную улыбку, про чертей в глазах, про осанку и даже тонкие пальцы. А потом два раза затянул куплет. Дерек мысленно подписался под каждым словом певца. Он похлопал ему и отдал сто пятьдесят долларов, добавив лишь, что это чаевые. Мужчина кланялся долго и благодарил. Стайлз закончил снимать и смущённо заулыбался.  
\- Я отдам тебе деньги, - он полез в карман за наличными.  
\- Не надо, - Дерек хмыкнул, - это было очень здорово. Да и потом, - он пожал плечами, - все твои забавы не должны распространяться лишь на мою персону.  
\- Нет, должны, - упрямо. – Бери деньги, - он протянул две купюры и смотрел настырно, но когда Хейл отшатнулся и покачал головой, сдался. – Ладно, тогда давай пари?  
\- Слушаю, - мужчина заинтересовано посмотрел на парня, который шарил по сторонам взглядом в поиске идеи.  
\- Купим костюмы, переоденемся и будем сниматься с людьми за деньги. Кто больше заработает за час, тот и выиграл.  
Дерек нахмурился.  
\- И что будет, если ты проиграешь?  
\- Я отдам тебе все деньги, что заработаю за этот час. А если проиграешь ты, - с азартом, - то примешь от меня бабло за песню.  
\- И оставлю себе свои заработанные деньги? Это и не проигрыш вовсе.  
\- Ну, можешь мне их отдать, как выигравшему. И сфоткаешься со мной в своём костюме, чтобы я выложил снимок в блог. Позор на весь интернет устроит тебя в качестве поражения?  
\- Ты не так популярен, - Дерек облизал губы и заметил, как Стайлз зацепился взглядом за это движение. – Согласен.  
Парень злобно загоготал и повёл клиента в магазин за костюмом. Они разошлись в разные стороны и договорились встретиться с оплаченными покупками у входа через двадцать минут. Дерек ломал голову добрых десять минут, какой костюм ему купить, чтобы обставить Стайлза. Он категорически не хотел брать деньги за песню, потому что парень заслужил это. Больше решив не блуждать, Хейл обратился к консультанту:  
\- Мне нужен какой-нибудь сексуальный, но пристойный наряд, чтобы заработать денег на Таймс-сквер.  
Девушка измерила его взглядом и хмыкнула, не поверив, что перед ней нуждающийся.  
\- Пресс есть?  
\- Ну да.  
\- Торс покажи, - буднично и без интереса попросила та.  
Дерек поднял майку и продемонстрировал свой плоский живот.  
\- Отлично, момент, - она вышла из-за стойки, напоследок оценив задницу покупателя. А когда вернулась, просканировала штрих-код на пакете, даже не удосужившись спросить, нравится ли клиенту её выбор. – С тебя двадцать один доллар и пятьдесят центов.  
Дерек молча оплатил всё с телефона и пошёл к выходу. Стайлз его уже ждал.  
\- Ну что, большой парень, купил наряд Микки Мауса? – игриво.  
\- Ты думаешь, что я настолько предсказуем? – довольно. – Куда идём, сразу на панель?  
\- П-ф-ф, - фыркнул собеседник. – Пошли на автовокзал, там есть локеры. Если мы переоденемся сразу на месте, то наши вещи могут стыбзить.  
Разумно. Дойдя до автобусной станции, они спустились к камерам хранения, переодевшись в туалете в свои костюмы. Наряд Дерека был из кошмарной синтетики. Оставив на себе лишь боксеры и носки со слипонами, он критично осмотрел светлый материал и брезгливо начал его на себя натягивать. Шорты сели неплохо. Задница смотрелась вполне пристойно. Воротник был коротким, уже с погонами и небольшим галстуком. Слава богу, не душил. Манжеты тоже были достаточно короткими и оказались Дереку впору, не сдавливали запястья. Последней деталью была фуражка. Хейл придирчиво осмотрел себя и потом глянул в зеркало: очень даже добротный сексуальный моряк. Его чёрные кожаные слипоны смотрелись комплектом к этому маскараду. Дерек остался доволен своим видом. Он подхватил вещи и вышел из туалета. У ячейки уже стоял Стайлз в костюме Флеша, с надувными мышцами груди, бицепсами и крепкими воздушными бёдрами. Он тыкался в свой мобильный, держа под мышкой маску, и не заметил, как Дерек подошёл.  
\- О нет, о нет, о нет, - затараторил тот, пожирая Хейла взглядом. – Так нечестно! Божечки мои, что я вижу! – он застонал расстроенно. – Нет, немедленно переодевайся!  
\- Мы же не обговаривали рамки, так что, я выбрал костюм, который мне понравился, как и ты, - он кивнул на парня. – Уговор есть уговор.  
\- Да ты выиграешь с огромный преимуществом, морячок! – Стайлз всплеснул руками. – Дай я тебя сфотографирую!  
\- Нет, только если выиграешь. Мы об этом договаривались.  
Дерек положил все вещи в ячейку. Стилински сдался и запер её. Все смотрели на них, абсолютно все, пока они возвращались на Таймс-сквер. Стайлз продолжал бубнить, жалея себя. Хейл подумал, что прогадал, потому что солнце начало уже садиться, и он попросту замерзнет, не выдержав этого часа. Они дошли до Макдональдса, Стайлз дал отсчёт, поставив будильник. Парни отошли на четыре шага друг от друга... и началась игра. Дерек не знал, что надо делать, и первые пару минут стоял истуканом, чувствуя себя полнейшим дебилом, пока Стилински напялил маску-шлем, принял позу бегуна и зазывал сфотографироваться с ним за вознаграждение. Тогда Хейл решил, что его аудитория – это женщины. И на это надо сделать акцент. Он обворожительно начал улыбаться, как своему самому выгодному инвестору, и томным голосом предлагать:  
\- Доллар за селфи, красотка.  
И многие велись. Принимали соблазнительные позы, прижимаясь к мужчине, улыбались в камеру, или Дерек сам делал селфи для девушек, обнимая их за талию. Кое-кто давал больше доллара, сразу пятерку, к примеру, а компания девушек засунули ему в шорты двадцатку. Некоторые парни были не прочь сфотографироваться с сексапильным моряком. И большинство придерживалось рамок приличия, но были и прецеденты. Один парень, пока Дерек делал для него селфи, облапал его зад в шортах, хищно улыбаясь. На что Стайлз, заметив это, проорал:  
\- Чувак! – возмущённо. - Руки при себе держи, похотливый засранец! – дерзко и обвинительно.  
\- Твой бойфренд? – спросил тот у Хейла.  
Дерек лишь улыбнулся, забирая у парня доллар. И женщина, сделав с мужчиной фото, спросила:  
\- А сколько возьмёшь за контакт моей руки и твоего паха?  
Вопрос так обескуражил, что Хейл раскрыл рот в тупом недоумении. Стайлз и тут спас его:  
\- Бубенцы – приватная территория. Руки прочь, дамочка!  
\- А ты что, поборник морали? – отбила та, не уступив пацану в дерзости.  
\- Я его сутенёр, - самодовольно.  
Дерек даже отреагировать не успел. Она хмыкнула, передала ему пять баксов, смотря почему-то на Стилински, и ушла. Больше ничего странного не происходило. Люди с готовностью фотографировались с ними обоими. Через двадцать минут после начала их спора, Дерек понял, что ему просто некуда складывать деньги. Пришлось пихать их в фуражку. А уже через сорок минут он начал замерзать, отчего кожа пошла мурашками, а соски стали похожи на торчащие гвозди, но прохожие, кто с ним фотографировался, ничего против не имели. Наконец-то у Стайлза зазвонил будильник, потому что пора было кончать этот фарс. Они выдохнули с облегчением и отошли в сторону считать добычу. Дерек, конечно же, выиграл. Стилински удалось собрать восемьдесят семь долларов за час, когда как у Хейла было сто пятьдесят три.  
\- Ну чёрт! – взвыл парень. – Я же всё просчитал! Только недавно начался новый сезон Флеша, все должны быть на эйфории! Туристы что, американские сериалы не смотрят?! Хотя, о чём я спрашиваю? Против супергероя был полуголый моряк из мокрых снов, - он скривился и снял маску, выключая лампочки на молниях своего костюма. – Держи деньги, - он передал все купюры, которые у него были, и тягостно вздохнул. – Ну вот, даже фотки не получу в этих костюмах.  
Дерек улыбнулся.  
\- Селфи за доллар, лапочка, - он посмотрел добро на Стайлза.  
Тот засветился, словно один из экранов вокруг, расстегнул костюм и достал из кармана джинс один доллар. Они неуверенно обнялись, но не прижались друг к другу. Дерек вытянул руку и сделал несколько снимков. Стилински подался и поцеловал его в щеку. Это было последнее селфи. Парни отлипли друг от друга, мужчина передал мобильный спутнику, и оба пошли обратно к автобусной станции. Стайлз весело трепался об этом безумном часе, какие люди им попадались, как у него спина болит, потому что он добрых пятьдесят минут простоял в позе бегуна, скрючившись. Переодеться в свою одежду было одним из самых классных ощущений этого дня. Естественное, когда Дерек глянул на свой мобильный, увидел миллиард разных сообщений от семьи и даже по работе, но отчего-то ему не хотелось отвечать никому из написавших, даже выяснять рабочие моменты. У него выходной, он отдыхает! Когда Хейл вышел из туалета, то увидел Стайлза, который ждал его у ближайшего столба, смотря в свой телефон с невозможно тёплой улыбкой.  
\- Куда теперь, Продавец ощущений? – спросил Дерек задорно.  
Стайлз заулыбался весело. Они вернулись на Таймс-сквер, сдав в магазин свои костюмы. Свет от экранов бил в глаза сильнее, так как небо полностью потемнело. Стилински купил себе бурито и с такой жадностью поглощал его, что Дереку стало не по себе. Они присели на лестницу, наблюдая за людьми, пока Хейл пил пиво, а парень доедал. Чуть поодаль снимали народное шоу, поэтому большинство зевак наблюдали именно за ним. Там дети должны были с завязанными глазами найти своих родителей по запаху. Было весело смотреть на милую нелепость и детские курьёзы. Стайлз доел и тоже смотрел на сьёмки заинтересованно.  
\- Нам нужны парочки. Эй, Таймс-сквер, кто хочет выиграть ужин на двоих в «The View Restaurant & Lounge», где вы смогли бы насладиться прекрасным видом и отменными блюдами! Присоединяйтесь к нашей игре! – вещал ведущий.  
\- Пошли? – неожиданно для себя спросил Дерек.  
\- Это что, инициатива, мистер Хейл? – с усмешкой.  
\- Почему бы и нет, - пожал он плечами. – Ты весь день на людях притворялся моим парнем, так можно на данной ноте этот день и закончить.  
Стайлз посмотрел на часы и поджал губы.  
\- Ты прав. Я только за! – он странно посмотрел на клиента. – А тебя не смутит, если нас заставят делать что-то непотребное, к примеру?  
\- Что? Трахаться?  
Стилински закатил глаза и фыркнул, моментально соглашаясь. Они подошли к площадке и подали заявку на участие. Вскоре им завязали глаза и вывели на своеобразный ковер. Дерек понятия не имел, где сейчас Стайлз.  
\- Итак, дорогие влюблённые. На счёт три вы начнёте звать друг друга и искать в толпе, как если бы потерялись. Если вы успеете найти свою пару до истечения положенного времени, то вы продолжаете играть. Пары, не сумевшие найти друг друга, выбывают.  
Ведущий начал отчёт, и когда он закончил, Дерека оглушили призывные крики. Мужчины орали во всё горло имена своих женщин, те визжали. Дурдом. Он сконцентрировался и побрёл будто на ощупь. Через долгую минуту мужчина услышал почти жалобное:  
\- Хмурый волк!  
Он двинулся на голос и столкнулся с человеком, проведя пальцами по его кофте.  
\- Тэйлор? – спросил парень.  
\- Нет, это не он.  
Дерек отошёл от незнакомца и замер, не зная, куда дальше.  
\- Стайлз!  
\- Хмуроволк! – раздалось в ответ почти рядом.  
На пути мужчине встретились ещё двое, но он быстро признал в них не своего консультанта и уже вскоре нашёл. Парень радостно выдохнул. Пошёл обратный отсчёт.  
\- Можете снять повязки. Ребята, - он указал на тех, кто не нашёл друг друга, - мне жаль, вы выбываете. Все же остальные, поздравляю, но я обязан спросить: вы обнимаете свою пару, точно?  
Многие хохотнули, в том числе и Стилински.  
\- А теперь конкурс на выносливость сильной стороны ваших пар, - ведущий осмотрел всех крепких мужчин и девушек в лесбийских парах. – Ваша задача взять свою вторую половинку и пробежать с ней столько кругов, сколько сможете, пока в нашей игре не останется шесть парочек. Если вы остановитесь или опустите свою пару – вы выбываете.  
\- Ты справишься? – спросил Стайлз, нанеся этим Хейлу оскорбление.  
\- Давай, вторая половинка, - со смешком, - на плечо!  
Дерек водрузил свою ношу, словно мешок, удобнее перехватив Стайлза за бёдра, и когда ведущий скомандовал, он побежал за впередистоящим парнем. У того на руках болталась девушка и, кажется, её сразу же начало тошнить. Стилински издавал только «уф», когда от бега его слегка подкидывало. И паршивец умудрялся снимать всё на свой телефон.  
\- Какой мне вид шикарный открывается, святые небеса, - проговорил он, заикаясь, в камеру.  
\- Ребята, извините, вы выбываете, - ведущий указал на девушек, которые остановились. – Вас осталось девять!  
Темп был умеренный, но Дерек всерьёз начал опасаться за девушку впереди. Предсказуемо, но они выбыли через минуту, как и вторая лесбийская пара.  
\- Дерек, - позвал мужчину Стилински, - тебя приободрить? Сделать массаж поясницы?  
\- Нет, - жестко, - расслабься. Не будь как деревяшка, ты от этого тяжелее, - с паузами попросил Хейл его.  
Парень так и сделал. К этому времени их осталось семь и бегали все мужики.  
\- Одна пара, парни. У кого не хватит сил первым? – вопрошал ведущий.  
Дерек подумал, что его сил хватит минут на пять, не больше. Всё-таки, Стайлз хоть и был худым, но не девушкой в сорок кило. Стало неудобно, поэтому Хейл без зазрения совести вцепился Стилински в зад намертво, чтобы тот был максимально неподвижен. Они бежали уже две минуты и никто не сдавался. Силы постепенно уходили. Ещё чуть-чуть и судорога неминуема.  
\- Ребята, сожалею, вы выбыли, - сказал ведущий. – Всем стоп.  
Когда Хейл поставил Стайлза на место, его зашатало. Парень обнял своего партнёра, погладив по спине.  
\- Может, откажемся участвовать, м? – он обеспокоенно посмотрел в лицо мужчине. – Ты бледный.  
\- Вот ещё, мы продолжим, - упрямо. – Я же это затеял.  
Когда все отдышались и пришли в себя, ведущий объявил новый конкурс:  
\- Будет небольшая викторина. Шесть пар, шесть команд. Если вы не отвечаете на вопрос, или отвечаете неправильно, то выбываете. На раздумья у вас десять секунд после оглашения вопроса. По окончанию викторины должны остаться три пары.  
Их расставили под нужными номерами. Дерек и Стайлз теперь стали командой под номером четыре. Начали задаваться вопросы. Первые три команды ответили верно. Настала их очередь.  
\- Назовите фамилию президента, который единственный в американской истории занимал свой пост два срока с перерывом и соответственно получивший двойную нумерацию в списке президентов?  
Дерек только открыл рот, как Стайлз выпалил:  
\- Гловер Кливленд.  
\- Верно, юноша, - улыбнулся ведущий.  
Наблюдатели похлопали. Команда номер шесть выбыла, не ответив на вопрос. Он перешёл к первой паре, и те справились. Ведущий дошёл до Дерека и Стайлза, задав вопрос:  
\- Какое самое высокое здание в мире на данный момент?  
\- Дубайский небоскрёб, - парень зажмурился, начав щёлкать пальцами, вспоминая название.  
\- Бурдж-Халифа, - добавил Дерек с улыбкой.  
\- Точно. Молодцы!  
Стайлз заулыбался, брякнув, что они отличная команда. Парочка номер один выбыла, их осталось четыре. Когда до них дошла очередь вновь, оба были максимально сконцентрированы.  
\- Речь пойдёт о городе. Он островной, и до 1664 года его называли Новым Амстердамом, - ведущий сделал небольшую паузу. – Метро этого города крупнейшее по количеству станций и протяжённостью линий в мире, - он опять сделал паузу. – На улицах этого города работает около тринадцати тысяч такси...  
Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, показывая, что не знает ответа.  
\- Это Нью-Йорк, - громко сказал Хейл, улыбаясь своему консультанту.  
\- Да этот парень мастер, - провозгласил ведущий, - ведь я даже не закончил! Верно!  
Зеваки и участники остальных команд захлопали.  
\- Ты не похож на задрота, - выдал Стайлз. – Или человека, который читает факты, предположим.  
\- Я многогранен.  
Команда номер пять выбыла, поэтому оставшиеся прошли дальше. Следующий конкурс был на скорость и жадность. Всех разделили на три команды, присвоив каждой свой цвет. Дерек и Стайлз стали оранжевой командой.  
\- Прозвучат три залпа, из пушки вылетят конфетти трёх цветов. Задача каждой команды в назначенное время собрать как можно больше бумажных вырезок своего цвета и как можно меньше чужого.  
Всем выделили на покрытии место, обведя круг, куда надо будет складывать добычу. Участники приготовились. Раздались выхлопы и обратный отсчёт. Они со Стайлзом носились туда-сюда, таская оранжевую бумагу. Дереку было не по себе, потому что он не восстановил силы после прошлого конкурса с бегом, но взяв себя в руки, продолжил собирать треклятые конфетти, пару раз Стайлз запнулся и упал, но неизменно вставал и продолжал. Когда время истекло, они со Стилински, наверное, одновременно поняли, что проиграли. Их кучка была меньше остальных. Ведущий попросил ассистентов взвесить все вырезки. Они оказались правы: проиграли.  
\- Парни, вы чудо, а не пара, - сказал ведущий, когда объявили результаты и подозвал их к себе. – Почётное третье место. Как вас зовут?  
\- Дерек, - представился мужчина.  
\- Стайлз, - ответил парень.  
Они обнялись, создавая для всех иллюзию, так как их снимали и транслировали прямым включением на огромный экран чуть поодаль.  
\- Дерек и Стайлз, для вас мы приготовили поощрительный приз: молочные коктейли на двоих, - ведущий помахал в воздухе ваучером. – Похлопайте нашим бронзовым призёрам.  
Раздались аплодисменты от наблюдающих. Парни приняли ваучер и помахали всем в ответ. Одна из камер снимала их крупным планом и тут на экране появилось гигантское сердечко с надписью «Kiss cam». Стайлз обалдел, видя это. Хейл хмыкнул: видимо, этого опасался Стилински перед участием в конкурсе. А камера продолжала на них надвигаться. Парень закусил губу и повернулся к ведущему:  
\- Мы не...  
Но закончить ему не удалось, так как Дерек развернул его лицом к себе и, обхватив пальцами подбородок, поцеловал большой рот. И не просто целомудренно чмокнул в губы, а настырно так накрыл их своими, слыша непонятный стон. Смесь бурито с пивом была максимально не романтичной, но Дерек перестал об этом думать, как только парень расслабился и впустил его, разомкнув губы. Толпа ликовала, кто-то улюлюкал и хлопал в ладоши, а Хейл думал только о том, что сейчас и здесь ему и хотелось быть, он в правильном месте с правильным человеком, особенно когда этот человек отбросил стеснение, прижался к нему и целовал, не стремясь вести. Дерек легко касался своим кончиком языка всего, что было у того на пути: губы, зубы, дёсны, язык партнёра. Ощущения были невероятными, особенно когда Стайлз осмелел, обнял его за шею и стал посасывать язык Хейла. Поцелуй углубился, вызывая трепет во всём теле, уже далеко не напоминая невинный первый поцелуй, коим он и являлся для парней. Они целовались как партнёры в отношениях или как голодные рыбы... Дерек не решил точно.  
\- Воу, ребята, - их остановил ведущий.  
Стайлз отстранился от спутника, смотря истомно и как-то мечтательно. Он не сразу оторвал взгляд от губ мужчины, а когда посмотрел в глаза, испугался, убирая руки.  
\- Извините, - обворожительно улыбнувшись, Дерек кивнул и увёл Стайлза в толпу.  
Кто-то из массовки их поздравлял, ободрял и говорил, что они крутые и молодцы в целом.  
\- Не надо было, - тихо ответил Стилински, смотря на свои кеды, а потом вскинул взгляд. – Можно было просто в щеку.  
\- Тебе не понравилось? – спокойно спросил Дерек.  
\- Понравилось, - ещё тише.  
\- Значит, надо было, - Хейл хмыкнул и посмотрел на ваучер.  
Через пять минут они опять сидели на лестнице, досматривая народное шоу и потягивая большие порции жидкого мороженого. Выиграла синяя команда, принимая ваучер на ужин в ресторане. На них тоже навели «Камеру поцелуев», как и на тех, кто занял второе место.  
\- Это был чудесный день, - вздохнул Стайлз, смотря на часы.  
\- Спасибо тебе за него, - добро ответил Дерек.  
\- Это тебе спасибо, - Стилински облизал губы и мягко посмотрел на клиента. – Я надеюсь лишь, что мне удалось разбавить твои будни, сделать их чуть более сумасшедшими и насыщенными событиями не только офиса и дома, но и улиц, - он обвёл взглядом площадь и толпу.  
\- Ты своё дело знаешь, - Дерек улыбнулся.  
\- Прощальное селфи? – он достал мобильный. – Могу сказать, что никто из клиентов мне в нём не отказывает.  
\- У тебя уже есть селфи со мной.  
\- Это другое. В конце дня, как итог, мы делаем селфи, чтобы потом, смотря на собственные уставшие лица, вспоминать весь день, каждое из его событий. И улыбаться, естественно, - он склонил голову. – Не лишай меня этого, пусть сегодняшний день будет в моей копилке воспоминаний.  
Дерек хмыкнул и согласился. Стайлз лучился счастьем, смотря в камеру. Сам Хейл лишь слегка напряг губы, почти и не улыбаясь, придвинувшись к консультанту вплотную. Кажется, Стилински не возражал. Он вздохнул.  
\- Я завтра пришлю счёт к оплате, - парень посмотрел на часы. – Пора прощаться.  
\- Спасибо, Стайлз. Это был потрясающе яркий по эмоциям день. Я доволен.  
\- Дерек Хейл, - взволнованно и немного грустно, - официально заявляю: ты самый лучший мой клиент. Благослови бог твою угрюмость и интернет за нашу встречу.  
Стайлз коротко обнял мужчину, позволив себе контакт их тел лишь на несколько быстрых мгновений, и поспешил удалиться, не оборачиваясь. Дерек смотрел ему вслед, ни о чём не думая. Он посидел на лестнице ещё минут пятнадцать, наблюдая за жизнью Таймс-сквер, будто впервые здесь оказался, а затем побрёл домой пешком. За сегодня он прошёл на своих двоих ни одну милю, надо думать, поэтому и день захотелось закончить в данном ключе. Квартира встретила его тёмным укором, будто бы именно сегодня он не должен был возвращаться один. Раздевшись, приняв душ и быстро приготовив себе питательный коктейль, Дерек зацепился взглядом за дудку-пищалку, которую оставил Стайлз. Он хмыкнул и позвонил Коре:  
\- Не части и не сыпь вопросами, на которые я не отвечу, - начал он.  
\- Тогда что тебе надо, Хмуроволк? – явно с ухмылкой спросила сестра.  
\- Какие сейчас самые популярные сайты, где люди ведут свои блоги? – мужчина проигнорировал в речи девушки своё новое прозвище.  
Кора засмеялась.  
\- Ты хочешь найти в Сети парня, с котором сегодня провёл весь день? – весьма довольно протянула та.  
\- Чёрт, я не хочу знать, откуда тебе это известно, но да, ты права.  
\- У таких, как он, есть свой сайт. В разделе информации или на главной странице внизу есть все ссылки на социальные сети, где он зарегистрирован. И, - Кора хмыкнула, - не за что.  
Она положила трубку, не дождавшись какой-либо реакции со стороны брата. Хейл сел за ноутбук, который поприветствовал его буквально мешком писем по работе. Он всё это проигнорировал. Дерек нажал на вкладку с сайтом Стилински, которую не закрыл, и действительно нашёл несколько ссылок. Он поблуждал по ним. А потом написал Коре: «Что из этого популярнее?», - приложив снимок с иконками. Она ответила через минуту хохотом и тем же снимком, в котором были обведены в кружок четыре соц. сети. Дерек просмотрел Фейсбук, сочтя, что к нему можно вернуться позже. Со Снэпчатом дело обстояло хуже, ему пришлось качать приложение и копаться в нём. В итоге он и это бросил. Оставались Твиттер и Инстаграм. В Твиттере у Стайлза был открытый блог, поэтому не пришлось регистрироваться. Мужчина поставил на его странице булавку. А вот Инстаграм себе на мобильный скачал, даже зарегистрировался там, но мудро решил не подписываться на Стилински, так как и тут его страница была открытой. «Фотоальбом» у Стайлза был весь посвящён его клиентам, лишь малая доля друзьям, отцу и простым будням. Везде, на сайте, в Твиттере и в Инстаграме, у парня после информации о его роде деятельности стоял один и тот же статус: «А как прошёл ваш день?». Это было символично, ведь пацан вёл насыщенную жизнь продавца ощущений. Дерек залип на его профиле. Он смотрел фотографии и видео с другими клиентами. Кому-то Стайлз посвящал две записи, кому-то три. Но неизменно прощальное селфи было с каждым. Пацан кратко описывал день, делился впечатлениями и благодарил того или иного клиента за использование его услуг. Оказалось, что он был весьма популярен, так как на него подписалось свыше шести тысяч человек, которые щедро сыпали лайками и писали комментарии. Дерек не сразу обратил внимание на более свежие снимки и с удивлением понял, что они посвящены ему. На первом Дерек сидел утром за своим ноутбуком, видимо, читая договор, и Стайлз, говнюк такой, сфотографировал его. Читатели Стилински наградили его шестьюстами лайками. Под фото был комментарий парня: «Потрясающий, да? Вы только взгляните на это сосредоточенное привлекательное лицо. Очень надеюсь, что он подпишет договор. Хочу провести с ним весь день!». И улыбающийся во весь рот смайлик. Вторая запись была подборкой из трёх снимков с их стаканчиками из Старбакса, донатом и тарталеткой. На последнем парень сфотографировал их ноги и руки со стаканами. Дерек этого даже не заметил! «Стайлз и Хмуроволк! Ха! Как вам? Мне кажется, отлично смотрится!», - гласил комментарий. Здесь лайков было поменьше, почти пятьсот. Далее шёл снимок, где Дерек гладил бронзовые яйца быка у фондовой биржи. Его лицо, действительно, было неимоверно злым. Его оценили чуть меньше тысячи пользователей. Надо же! «Хмурый красавчик сравнивает мужественность бронзового зверя со своей!». И несколько задорных смайликов. Далее было видео со флешмобом. Звук был очень громкий, поэтому пришлось сделать чуть тише. Хейл увидел свою растерянность, когда его окружили со всех сторон. Стайлз самодовольно хмыкнул, сказав: «Он чудо, не так ли?». Когда Дерек из видео перестал быть кочерыжкой безэмоциональной и стал улыбаться, поддавшись призыву танцоров, Стайлз захохотал и закричал: «Давай, Хмуроволк, зажигай!». И молчал ровно до момента, пока Дерек не кинул ему свою кожанку.  
\- Всемогущий боже, дай мне сил выдержать это, - сказал он с придыханием. – Стайлз, он твой клиент, прекрати! - произнёс пацан жёстко и замолчал, пока к нему не подошла Лидия и дала пять. – Ты богиня, Лидс!  
\- Я не могла проигнорировать твою просьбу, малыш, - Лидия встала рядом с ним, и её стало не видно, только как танцоры и Дерек продолжали двигаться. – Он фантастический, - сказала рыжеволосая. – Сегодня тебе выпал джек-пот.  
\- Такого же клиента хочешь себе? – Стайлз хмыкнул.  
\- Да, - она цокнула, - я как и ты не прочь продолжить общение с таким после рабочего дня.  
Музыка не могла заглушить ох Стилински. Они молчали, пока шестеро парней не остались в одним штанах, показывая наблюдающим свои голые торсы. Лидия и Стайлз синхронно издали вздох.  
\- Ох как жаль, что на нём майка, - простонал парень, а девушка лишь хмыкнула. Когда же всё закончилось, консультант залился соловьём: - О боже, надеюсь, вас вставило это, как и меня. Это Нью-Йорк, мой потрясающий клиент Дерек и несравненная Лидия Мартин! И всё вместе это «А как прошёл ваш день?» от Стайлза Стилински!  
Видео закончилось. Его оценили тысячью ста лайками. Вдруг завибрировал телефон, оповещая о сообщении. Кора спрашивала его, что он делает. Дерек ответил правду, не став ничего скрывать. Она отправила ему смайлик и загадочно написала: «Не забудь про историю. Тебе понравится». Хейл вернулся к блогу. Дальше была серия тоже из трёх фотографий, первой из которых было их селфи в костюмах на Таймс-сквер. Дерек улыбался и, кажется, был очень доволен в тот момент, а Стайлз целовал его в щеку. Мужчине понравился снимок. Вторая фотография – это селфи Стилински с высунутым языком в костюме Флеша. А на третьей был сам Дерек, который фотографировался с очередной девушкой. Снимок был в полный рост, поэтому прекрасно обозревался костюм и толпа желающих с ним сфотографироваться. «Шоколадный фондан и печенье с шоколадной крошкой. Сексуальный моряк и несравненный Флэш. Дерек и Стайлз. Идеально», - и несколько разбитых сердец-смайликов. Эта серия была пролайкана тысячу двести раз. И последний снимок: их стаканчики с молочными коктейля, вытянутые ноги на лестнице и огни Таймс-сквер. «Мы участвовали в народном шоу и заняли третье место. Наши подарки». Рядом с текстом стоял смайлик в виде бокала, двух целующихся мужчин и розовых сердец, которые кружились. Лайков было пока только триста тридцать. Дерек выдохнул и улыбнулся. Стайлз не на пустом месте сказал, что он его лучший клиент: ему было отведено шесть публикаций в ленте. Больше чем у кого-либо. Хейл проверил. Мужчина отложил телефон и посмотрел в окно. Время близилось к полуночи, он засиделся, завтра ему рано вставать на работу. Дерек умылся, расстелил постель и лёг, но не пролежал и двух минут, как взялся вновь за телефон. Открыв Инстаграм Стайлза, он увидел новую публикацию, седьмую: прощальное селфи. Хейл на нём выглядел загадочно. Полу-улыбка, а сам консультант безумно счастливым. «Я могу долго описывать сегодняшний день. Он был безумным, странным, но одновременно простым, веселым, с тысячью улыбок, стонами разочарования, удивлёнными выкриками и даже небольшими ссорами. Мой сегодняшний клиент сперва мне показался машиной. Его эмоциональный диапазон равен Грампи кэт: недовольный и вечно хмурый очаровашка. Но в его неземных глазах я разглядел того мальчишку, которым он был когда-то, который умел веселиться, поддаться задору. Я безмерно благодарен ему за этот день, хотя обычно это клиенты благодарят меня. Но сегодня я понял несколько важных для себя вещей в его обществе. И да, я спокойно могу об этом написать, так как Дерек понятия не имеет о существовании Инстаграма: за всю мою карьеру продавца ощущений я встречал много разных людей, но ни разу до сегодняшнего дня настолько идеального, обаятельного, просто космического, кто очаровывает с первой же секунды. Он открыл дверь своей квартиры, и я оказался словно завёрнут в пушистый плед с чашкой какао и зефирок холодным вечером. Потрясающе волнительно! И мне чертовски грустно, что этот день прошёл. Если бы была возможность обменять завтра на потрясающее уже вчера (время 0:07), я бы согласился не раздумывая. А как прошёл ваш день?». Публикация за какие-то десять минут набрала уже более двухсот лайков. Дерек вздохнул тяжко. И тут вспомнил слова Коры про какую-то «историю», которую должен посмотреть. Он пятнадцать минут не соображал, что надо делать, пока не залез в Гугл и не напечатал свой вопрос. Всё оказалось элементарно. Дерек нажал на фото профиля Стайлза. Первые два видео к нему отношения никакого не имели. Фотография Стилински, а точнее, его ног и асфальта, с указанным временем говорила о том, что это уже сегодняшний день. На снимке были несколько ликующих смайликов и подпись: «Иду к клиенту. Неожиданный заказ». Следующим было видео, где они едут на сигвеях, Стайлз представляется сам и представляет Дерека, притом, лицо Хейла в этот момент было ужас каким недружелюбным. Следующие три видео были посвящены гонке со Стивом. В первом Стайлз давал им отсчёт и крикнул «Давай, Хмуроволк, давай, любовь моя! Сделай его!» в поддержку. Во втором Стилински поддерживал Дерека, а потом томно вздохнул. А в третьем снимал уже практически финиш, сказав:  
\- Господи, мы знакомы меньше часа, а я уже мечтаю о таком бойфренде!  
\- Постой, - раздалось рядом, очевидно, это была группа поддержки Стива, - вы разве не па...  
Видео оборвалось. Далее были два снимка из Старбакса. На последнем Стайлз сфотографировал его и Тессу, приписав: «Ох как я сейчас разочарую её». И дьявольский смайлик. Потом были своды Бруклинского моста, бессменный бык и бубенцы, видео с танцами, только отрывок был короткий, Таймс-сквер. Видео, где Дерек фотографируется с прохожими в костюме моряка был сопровождён лишь стоном Стайлза за кадром. Далее видео с бегущим Хейлом, его ногами и задницей. «Какой мне вид шикарный открывается, святые небеса», - проныл Стайлз, а внизу было дописано: «Народное шоу». Затем прощальное селфи и внизу был прилеплен плачущий смайлик и надпись: «Не хочу прощаться с ним!». Дерек хмыкнул. А потом были фото и видео Стайлза уже без Дерека. На одном он сидел в вагоне метро и очень устало смотрел в камеру, написав: «Верните меня в утро!». Далее были видео, где парень уже лежал в кровати и очень утомлённо и грустно просто говорил: «Невероятный день. Невероятный человек. Господи, спасибо, что я познакомился с ним». Он улыбнулся и выдохнул. Следующее видео было с другого ракурса: «Я мог бы вынудить его снять самолёт, яхту, отправиться в Голливуд. Но мне показалось, что ему в жизни не хватает простоты». Далее: «Да, он богатенький, да, я уверен, позволил бы мне совершить какое-нибудь безумство. Но думаю, почти, - он поднял один палец, - бесхитростная прогулка запомнится ему надолго, нежели гламурное развлечение». Затем: «Не знаю, - он покачал головой, - со мной такого никогда не было. Никогда. Это что-то необъяснимое, - парень застонал. – Господи, пора спать, Стайлз!». И последнее: «Я, кажется, влюбился. Нет, я точно влюбился. И это паршиво, потому что он серьезный бизнесмен, а я просто шут. И нам не суждено быть вместе», - он печально вздохнул.  
Дерек отложил телефон и лёг. Он не знал, как расценивать полученную информацию. Обычно, он всё анализирует, сортирует, и только потом делает вывод. Никакой поспешности. Надо было звонить Лоре, потому что такого душевного раздрая мужчина не испытывал, наверное, с колледжа. Но близняшка, скорее всего, уже сладко спала. Его психолог в такое время тоже трубку не возьмёт. Он рискнул набрать младшей сестре. Та приняла вызов и лишь хмыкнула, как будто точно знала, почему он звонит.  
\- Кора? – неуверенно.  
\- Почему ты не спишь, у вас уже ночь? – вернула ему вопрос та. – Я знаю, - она протянула сладко. – Из-за него.  
\- Я посмотрел этот Инстаграм и будь он проклят!  
Кора захохотала.  
\- Видимо, ты Твиттер ещё не прочёл.  
\- Я говорил, что не желаю знать, откуда тебе обо всём известно? – скупо поинтересовался Хейл.  
\- Я не скажу по-любому. Ближе к делу, - попросила Кора и цокнула в точности как старшая сестра.  
\- Что, - Дерек запнулся. Как глупо спрашивать совета у младшей сестры по сути ещё подростка, - что мне делать?  
\- А чего ты хочешь?  
\- Он это не серьёзно, - будто с надеждой.  
\- Думаешь? – она хмыкнула и причмокнула губами. – Не, серьёзно. Дерек, ты же изучал психологию. Видел его выражение лица, когда он говорил? Это же очевидно: парень втрескался. И я чувствую, - она явно заулыбалась, - что и ты тоже.  
\- Если будешь дразнить меня, - он начал крайне сухим тоном, - то я продам тебя арабам. И не смей Лоре говорить.  
\- Сам ей скажешь, точнее, она и так догадается. Дерек, - пауза, - если он понравился тебе, просто продолжи общение.  
\- И что я скажу: «Привет, Стайлз, это тот самый угрюмый клиент, в которого ты в шутку влюбился»?  
\- Или так, да, - девушка хохотнул. – Дерек, ложись спать, тебе завтра на работу.  
\- Да, этот совет лучше предыдущего, - недовольно.  
\- Люблю тебя, Хмуроволк.  
И она отключилась. Хейл завёл будильник и вскоре тоже уснул. Хотя спал немного беспокойно. Утром мужчина пребывал в прекрасном настроении, он даже написал своему ассистенту, Гарри, чтобы тот не брал ему кофе, потому что он сам хочет за ним зайти. В Старбаксе на кассе стояла та самая бариста, что и сутки назад. Она улыбнулась ему и спросила:  
\- То же, что и вчера?  
\- Пожалуй, - Дерек почесал подбородок, - можно в кофе добавить ореховый сироп. Это не будет слишком жутко?  
\- Я сделаю минимальную дозу, - она улыбнулась. – Разнообразие должно приходить в жизнь порционно.  
\- И тарталетку, - Хейл улыбнулся и расплатился телефоном.  
Он пришёл в офис и отдал сладость Гарри, а тот так вылупился на него, словно у босса выросла вторая голова. Уже сидя за столом, Дерек засмеялся, взглянув на стакан: там было написано «Хмуроволк». Что ж, теперь это будет его преследовать, спасибо Стилински. Дерек неожиданно для себя не стал включать компьютер и сразу приниматься за работу. Он залез в Инстаграм Стайлза. Публикации с его участием набрали ещё больше лайков за ночь. Сегодня у парня была клиентка из Тайваня, которая заказала ему сопроводительный пакет, поэтому они проведут весь день в обзорной экскурсии по Большому яблоку. Дерек удовлетворил своё любопытство, поэтому принялся за работу. В полдень ему пришёл счёт от Стайлза на доплату в сто шестнадцать долларов. Без комментариев. По-деловому сухо. Он провёл платёж, даже не смотря на детализацию. А после ланча к нему зашла Лора. Она выглядела как всегда прекрасно и, абсолютно игнорируя офисный этикет, села на стол брата. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил руки на груди. Разговор пойдёт явно не о грядущей сделке.  
\- Как отдохнул? – спросила она, смотря на свой маникюр.  
\- Спасибо, хорошо.  
\- Есть чем поделиться?  
\- Нет.  
\- Уверен? – самодовольно спросила та, ухмыляясь.  
\- Ты же уже всё знаешь, на кой чёрт мне повторять? – Дерек придвинулся к столу и попытался вернуться к работе.  
\- Он волшебный. И полностью в твоём вкусе.  
\- Скажи то, чего я не знаю.  
\- Ты дурак, - она развела руками и расхохоталась, смотря на невозможно угрюмое лицо брата. – Потому что только дурак упустит такого парня!  
Дерек тяжело и мученически выдохнул.  
\- Я не собираюсь пытать тебя, - Лора грациозно спрыгнула со стола и оправила чуть задравшуюся юбку, - только скажи мне что ты чувствуешь к нему.  
Хейл чуть растерянно посмотрел на сестру, отвёл взгляд и вновь вздохнул тяжко.  
\- Я так и думала, - она улыбнулась мягко. – Ты помнишь, что мы с Джорданом ждём тебя завтра на ужин, или мне сказать об этом Гарри, чтобы напомнил?  
\- Я не забыл, - пауза. – И куплю вино.  
\- Белое, - она щёлкнула пальцами и вышла из его кабинета.  
Больше никто не поднимал тему касаемо Стайлза. Дереку даже дышать стало легче. Сестры его не дразнили, просто иногда называли Хмуроволком и улыбались. Мужчина прошерстил Твиттер Стилински, не в силах бороться с собой. Стайлз вёл его неохотно. Там были в основном ссылки на Инстаграм, но кое-какие мысли всё же имелись. Про Дерека было несколько твитов, в основном, всё то, что он уже слышал из видео в сториз. Кроме тех семи публикаций больше ничего не напоминало о том дне. Дерек очень расстроился, узнав, что сториз исчезает, потому что он бы хотел сохранить себе видео с признанием Стайлза, чтобы, наверное, ещё больше душу расковырять. В офисе Дерек вёл себя как обычно, но наедине с собой он позволял себе воспоминания. В конце недели ноги сами потащили мужчину на Таймс-сквер. Он поймал себя на мысли, что постоянно оборачивается, слыша более или менее похожий смех. И ищет его глазами... С этим пора было заканчивать. Хейл заставил себя перестать думать о продавце ощущений, прекратить смотреть его блоги и грезить случайной встречей. Дерек вызвонил Льюиса, одного из тех, кто любил с ним трахаться без обязательств, и пригласил к себе на интимный вечер. Выпустив пар, Хейл счёл, что ему скоро станет легче, и он забудет. Но стало хуже... Особенно накануне Хэллоуина. Прошло уже две недели с того дня. Вечером Кора прислала ему на почту папку под названием «Не благодари, упрямая задница» и ссылку на сайт какого-то малоизвестного канала. Там показывали народное шоу, в котором они со Стайлзом тогда участвовали. Дерек успел посмотреть только последний конкурс, где он выглядел как старая лощадь, а Стилински казался неуклюжим подростком. Камера выцепляла гримасу боли на лице парня, когда он падал. Хейл тогда даже не подумал, что Стайлз продолжает, базируясь на одном лишь упорстве. Сейчас было заметно, как ему тяжело было. Ну а потом им вручили ваучер и был поцелуй в камеру. Дерек даже дыхание затаил, как будто это был вовсе не он в тот момент, а кто-то другой. С экрана ноутбука казалось, что они действительно любящая пара. То, как Дерек обнимал парня, и как тот вцепился в него немного погодя, как они оба почти синхронно прикрыли глаза и наслаждались друг другом. Хейл не стал смотреть финал, закрыв крышку лэптопа и уставился остекленевшим взглядом в окно. Надо взять яйца в кулак и позвонить ему. Это не могло быть всё шуткой. Да, поначалу, когда Стайлз непринуждённо в парке назвал его своей любовью. Но потом... Не мог незаинтересованный человек ТАК отвечать на поцелуй. Мобильный разразился трелью. Лора писала гневные сообщения, Кора тоже что-то строчила. А вызов шёл от матери. Дерек подождал пару долгих секунд и ответил на звонок, потому что просто не мог проигнорировать её.  
\- Привет.  
\- Милый, - добро начала Талия, - я только что посмотрела шоу...  
\- О нет, - натуральный стон боли.  
\- Малыш, почему ты не сказал нам, что состоишь в новых отношениях?  
\- Мам, я занят, - попытался он.  
\- Бога ради, - Талия рассердилась, - матери ты можешь уделить три минуты своего драгоценного времени. Итак, - она выдохнула, - я хочу знать, ты что же, стесняешься этого мальчика?  
\- Мам, - раздражённо.  
\- Дерек, он просто чудо.  
Хейл попытался вставить ремарку, но женщина не стала его слушать.  
\- Так, всё, не желаю слушать глупые оправдания. Ты привезёшь его на Рождество. Без возражений, милый!  
\- Иначе ты сочтёшь это личным оскорблением? – устало.  
\- Точно. А теперь можешь продолжать работать, всё, что я хотела узнать, я узнала.  
Она повесила трубку. Тут же начала звонить Лора. Дерек мудро решил, что разговора с одной женщиной из семьи Хейл на сегодня для него достаточно. Его лимит исчерпан. Близняшка не унялась, принявшись строчить смс, в которых она упрекала его, спрашивала о чём он думал и где были его мозги, хотя понятно, что ниже пояса, когда он соглашался на съёмки, ведь если это увидели бы инвесторы, то ничем хорошим данная история не закончилась бы, и надо помолиться богу, дабы это осталось без внимания. Дерек прыснул, отшвыривая телефон подальше. Он открыл присланную Корой папку и обомлел: там были все фотографии и видео о Дереке из сториз Стайлза. Печальное: «Я, кажется, влюбился. Нет, я точно влюбился. И это паршиво, потому что он серьезный бизнесмен, а я просто шут. И нам не суждено быть вместе», - Дерек просмотрел раз тридцать. Он помассировал виски и решил, что поспешные решения – не его конёк. Он должен переспать с этой проблемой, так будет мудро, и завтра, на свежую голову, мужчина точно решит, как поступить. Он был на девяносто процентов уверен, что пришедшее ему на ум решение не изменится завтра.  
А утром он слегка замотался. Гарри приносил ему уже третий стакан кофе, потому что босс всё никак не мог сконцентрироваться. С самого начала рабочего дня Дереку сели на шею, требуя его внимания, и времени, чтобы подумать о Стайлзе, физически не было. К началу ланча Дерек вернулся в свой кабинет и упал в кресло. Он плохо спал ночью, хоть кофеин и взбодрил его, общее состояние было разбитое. Хейл пролистал Инстаграм Стайлза, улыбнувшись лишь один раз, смотря на его селфи, и решил, что рискнёт. Он напишет ему и пригласит на свидание, да. Но чёрт... об одном он не подумал: Стайлз консультант по развлечениям, для него почти всё будет банальным, и Дерек обязан был удивить его хоть чем-то, доказать, что он не зануда вовсе, и может проявить фантазию.  
\- Сэр, - отозвался как-то уж слишком взволновано Гарри, - тут посетитель.  
\- Я никого не жду, - сказал Дерек устало.  
\- Да, я знаю, но Лора лично дала добро.  
\- Хм, впусти его, это, наверное, по поводу нового сотрудника отдела аналитики.  
\- Хорошо, - неуверенно проблеял Гарри.  
Дерек застегнул пиджак, провёл по волосам и попытался казаться дружелюбным. Мало кому будет приятно прийти на собеседование к человеку, который то и дело скалится. Но посетитель не появился ни через минуту, ни через две.  
\- Гарри, - недовольно, - что такое, где кандидат?  
\- Он, ну, - парень замялся. Был слышен какой-то странный звук. – Как бы...  
\- Да что там такое?  
Дерек встал и вышел из кабинета в коридор. Он глазам не поверил. Его челюсть почти упала до пупка, а глаза готовы были из орбит выскочить. Стайлз, а это был именно он, гонял по коридору его офиса на сигвее с мордой волка, хохоча как пациент больницы для душевнобольных, преследуемый двумя охранниками.  
\- Да что же вы в самом деле, - веселился парень, нарезая круги, - я же не тот бешенный койот на бомбе, ну?  
Он смеялся, а потом заметил Дерека. И остановился. Охрана тут же накинулась на парня. Хейл отмер.  
\- Всё в порядке, мистер Стилински пришёл... э-э-э, - поправил себя мужчина, - приехал ко мне. Можете идти.  
Мужчины кивнули и удалились. Гарри недоумённо посмотрел на босса, но промолчал. Стайлз подъехал к нему и радостно улыбнулся.  
\- Мистер Хейл, мне, правда, не назначено, но я надеюсь на приём, - сказал он довольно.  
\- Заходи, тьфу, - Дерек скривился, - заезжай.  
Гарри проводил их обеспокоенным взглядом. Хейл ему подмигнул, говоря тем самым, что всё в порядке.  
\- Не надо нас беспокоить, - напоследок изрёк тот.  
И сам закрыл за ними дверь, когда Стайлз оказался внутри. Он повернулся и увидел, что Стилински слез с сигвея и подошёл к нему довольно близко. Парень смотрел на его щетину, лоб, на костюм и туфли.  
\- Я его выкупил, - бросил взгляд на «волка». – Не удержался.  
\- Стайлз... – начал Дерек, но его остановили.  
\- Нет, подожди, дай мне сказать. Если не скажу, то лопну, - он заулыбался, смотря Хейлу прямо в глаза. – Ты невероятный, чарующий, покоряющий мужчина. Твоя красота и привлекательность контрастирует с хмуростью и занудством. И это до визга очаровательно, знаешь? – он склонил голову. – Клянусь, я понял, что попал, как только увидел твою недовольную физиономию. И тогда шальная мысль, пролетевшая в моей голове, показалась бредовой, но я всё чаще возвращался к ней, понимая, что да, так оно и есть. Я хочу разбавлять собой твою нудность всю оставшуюся жизнь! Чтобы твоя скука утонула под прессом моего оптимизма. И ты всегда, - Стайлз отошёл на шаг назад, переводя дыхание, - всегда улыбался. Я, - он закусил губу и потупил взгляд, немного смутившись, - я не знаю, можно ли влюбиться в человека за неполные двенадцать часов, но я как-то умудрился, - он всплеснул руками. – Тот день был прекрасен, и за эти две недели я не мог перестать думать о тебе. Поверь, я понимаю, что мне нечего тебе предложить: по сравнению с тобой я нищеброд, идиот, урод и разгильдяй.  
Дерек открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но пацан остановил его.  
\- Стоп, нет, это правда. Ты красивый, богатый, умный и при хорошей работе. Я абсолютно тебе не пара, - он грустно улыбнулся. – И я обманул тебя, - Стайлз сделал паузу и поспешил оправдаться, когда Дерек весь напрягся. – Когда в тот день я разговаривал с Лорой, она не хотела воспользоваться моими услугами, в этом я солгал. Она дала добро на любые траты при лимите в десять тысяч долларов, только чтобы ты продолжал улыбаться и не смотрел на свой треклятый телефон, думая лишь о работе. А ещё она сказала, что ты би, и у тебя чаще были отношения с парнями, нежели с девушками. И я полностью в твоём вкусе, поэтому могу сыграть на этом.  
\- Ты мог из меня верёвки вить, - вставил Хейл. – Смог бы вытрясти из нас эту сумму.  
\- Но я этим не воспользовался, потому что уже тогда утонул в твоих глазах, - Стайлз хохотнул. – Я романтик, извини. И, - он вновь улыбнулся, - меня оправдывает то, что я всю жизнь мечтал о таком, как ты.  
\- Стайлз, - Дерек сделал шаг навстречу.  
\- Нет, - упрямо, - я не закончил, - парень выставил перед собой руку, но через мгновение опустил её. – Я понимаю, что с одной стороны это выглядит жутко, словно я сталкер. Но, если копнуть глубже и понять, что я чувствую к тебе, то всё встанет на свои места. Я пойму, Дерек, если ты скажешь нет. Я пойму, даже если ты сейчас выставишь меня из офиса и оформишь судебный запрет, чтобы я не приближался к тебе ближе чем на пятьсот ярдов. И уж тем более я пойму, если ты не чувствуешь того же, что испытываю я к тебе. Но, - он слабо улыбнулся, - я выкупил для тебя сигвей и признался, что влюблён. Я сам пришёл к тебе, Хмуроволк, и я заслуживаю хотя бы одно свидание. Можно просто кофе, - он пожал плечами. – Я всё.  
Хейл осмотрел его с ног до головы. И заминка длилась дольше, чем Стайлз, видимо, рассчитывал. Он вздохнул так горько, что стены готовы были зарыдать, опустил голову и двинулся к двери. Дерек вскинул руку, схватил его за свитшот и дёрнул на себя, держа железной хваткой.  
\- Ты кретин, Стайлз Стилински, - угрожающе проговорил он, идя к своему столу. Парень пятился. – Будет тебе кофе, - они остановились, когда пацан упёрся пятой точкой в столешницу, - и печенье с шоколадной крошкой, за мой счёт, естественно, - он закатил глаза. - Только, - Дерек облюбовал его губы и улыбнулся, - не нужно усыпать мой путь розами от кабинета до выхода из офиса.  
\- А от двери до кровати в твоих апартаментах? – шёпотом.  
\- Я подумаю.  
Дерек, наконец, ослабил хватку и поцеловал засранца. Тот охнул, тут же обнимая мужчину, обвивая его шею руками, прижимаясь теснее, открывая рот. Их языки встретились посередине, спутавшись со сдавленным смешком и нетерпеливым вдохом. А ещё улыбками обоих. Они целовались мягко, не сильно спеша, кусая губы, зализывая ранки, обхватывая по одной или соперничая языками. Легко и игриво, будто делали это уже много-много раз.  
\- Ты невозможный, - сказал Дерек, поцеловав партнёра за ухом, пока тот лихорадочно гладил его по спине, запрыгнув на стол. – Самая невыносимая заноза, пиявка и манипулятор, каких я только встречал, - Хейл вновь чмокнул его в губы, но быстро отстранился. – И при этом хороший, пленительный, добрый и соблазнительный.  
\- Я могу подобрать ещё десяток подобных эпитетов, описывающих тебя.  
\- Тихо, - цокнул Дерек, - моя очередь говорить. – Стайлз рассмеялся, а Хейл продолжил чмокать его лицо. – Ты несносный мальчишка, но какой-то нереальный. И я буду идиотом, если вновь не поддамся на твои чары и не отважусь попробовать, - Дерек отстранился и посмотрел серьёзно. - Моё занудство полностью в твоём распоряжении, Стайлз Стилински, если ты, конечно, готов будешь взяться за этот заказ.  
\- О Господи, - парень заулыбался так широко, как только мог. – Безусловно!  
Дерек опять поцеловал его, сжимая сильнее.  
\- Мама приказала мне привезти тебя на Рождество, - буркнул он, когда услышал, что его мобильный разрывается, и это, конечно же, была Лора.  
\- Забавно, ведь мой папа сказал мне то же самое, когда услышал о тебе, - Стайлз погладил мужчину по щеке и мягко улыбнулся, игнорируя звонок. – Поедем к моему старику на День благодарения, а к твоим на Рождество. Мечтаю встретиться с Корой! – весело.  
\- Я же знал, что был подвох, - Хейл расхохотался. – Я убью их! Обеих!  
\- Не надо, - Стилински прижался к Дереку и крепко обнял его. – Благодаря Лоре я понял, что у меня есть шанс, а благодаря Коре, что ты тоже думаешь обо мне. Они придали мне сил, чтобы прийти сегодня к тебе.  
\- Тогда, пожалуй, я буду к ним более снисходителен и даже добр, - Дерек погладил Стайлза по волосам и спросил игриво: - Ты уже рассмотрел мою заявку на самый полный пакет твоих услуг?  
\- Твой заказ принят, - он активно закивал, - я подготовлю договор, - шутливо.  
\- С тобой всегда приятно сотрудничать, Стайлз Стилински!  
\- Потому что ты мой любимый клиент, Дерек Хейл.  
Они рассмеялись одновременно, а после вернулись к поцелуям. Мобильный телефон мужчины так и продолжал надрываться.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Стайлз употребляет выражение "Красные носки" намеренно, говоря о предмете гардероба, в качестве пренебрежения, отсылающее к бейсбольной команде.   
> \- Бруклинский мост состоит из двух ярусов. Нижний - дорожный, где осуществляется движение городского транспорта. И верхний, расположенный ровно над ним, - пешеходный променад.  
> \- Кафе, в котором они обедали, называется "au bon pin", а соус "avocado greek yogurt dressing".  
> \- Песня, под которую проходил флешмоб - Disciples – Jealousy.  
> \- Бешеный койот, про которого говорил Стайлз, это культовый персонаж мультика "Хитрый койот и Дорожный бегун".


End file.
